


The Song of Hope

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: Sunny Side Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FBI Agent Derek, I Feel Statements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Pack Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Touch-Starved, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Derek Hale thinks Lars Von Trier is directing his life and he's a wicked, anxious, whorish Charlotte Gainsburg.</p><p>Or, a Sequel to Keep on the Sunny Side - after the Betas are sent to Uncle Derek's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Look at this. A sequel nearly two years later that I in no way planned to write. Huh. Also, this also might be a little confusing if you haven't read Keep on the Sunny Side, but I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. 
> 
> So this is a lot different from the first bit. I recognized about halfway through writing the last section that people probably wanted a sequel for more Peter/Stiles action - and of course I write something where they are largely absent. Also, just, like, tone-wise and action-wise - this is a different speed. Whoops. Also, not whoops. I worked really hard on this.
> 
> And, just as a little warning - if someone does not want to be touched - DO NOT TOUCH THEM. This is coming from someone who doesn't like a lot of casual physical contact myself and I am asking you to please not follow the Betas' example in this story. Just cause Derek clearly needs some sexual healing does not mean that there shouldn't be an active dialogue about the sexual healing beforehand and during. It's cool to respect people's boundaries! I was just worried this might be misconstrued. 
> 
> The title comes from an old, old song by Ada Blenkhorn and J. Howard Entwisle. I like the version by The Whites, but Johnny Cash did a cover I like too.

Derek had felt alone for a long time.

He had his work - and the people that came with that - but being one of the only werewolves in the FBI meant he got shuffled around a lot - put on supernatural or heavy danger work. Peter reveling in getting photographed furred and red-eyed, fangs bared at the nation on every front page had let the were-cat out of the bag. While the FBI had been trying frantically to recruit more werewolves; as it stood, they only had a sparse handful.

So, he didn’t get a team, just mildly familiar acquaintances - people he could grab a drink with once in a while after a long day of work. Everyone knew him - about him - and he knew no one. None of them had a serial killer uncle who’d unveiled werewolves to the general public. No one really liked him - he wasn’t pleasant enough - and no one really cared about him - because werewolves were known to be strong. But everyone respected him. And at least they kept him busy.

And, beyond them, there were no other real contenders for his time. There were ladies from a church group who had invited him to their bible study, taking pains to remind him that God had love for _all_ of His creatures. He tried to go once but got cold feet at the meeting hall’s door, plate of store-bought brownies in hand, arranged on his nicest platter. He’d ended up sneaking home before anyone saw him. He had felt too rude and guilty after to try again.

He had some neighbors, other people who lived in his building, but he hardly ever saw any of them. He came and went at odd hours, too early or late to get to know anyone. Melissa McCall called once or twice a year, and Derek had nothing to say to her. He worried if all he managed was _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ when she called, she might stop. So he told her bits about his life and classified information about Stiles and wished her a happy holiday.

The only person he saw on a semi-regular basis was Vernon, who was always on duty at the check-out stand when Derek came in to Happy Foods at five in the morning. The other check-out person was a middle-aged woman who had tried to set him up with her daughter, so he would have waited in an hour-long line for Vernon. Vernon stuck to his script and had a friendly, handsome face and smiled at Derek professionally, like he recognized but did not know him. 

Asking a question one particular morning, Vernon’s hands slid a can of chicken gracefully across the scanner, getting it in one go, already onto the next can.

 _You are the closest thing to a reliable friend I have_ , he thought, and said, “Plastic, thanks.” and watched Vernon’s hands.

He took his groceries home and set them on the counter. He pre-heated his oven and watered his plant, Fernon. He didn’t talk to it, like he wanted to, and flicked on news programing for sound. He thought there might even be a story on his Alpha. He always thought he’d turn on the TV and be met by their faces. But he was wrong. 

Peter and Stiles were the source of this loneliness. They had burrowed into an already open wound in his chest like something warm and almost welcome and then ripped themselves out. He wasn’t supposed to live like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

He got the call just before August.

* * *

Derek got to the Greyhound bus station at around seven. It was hours earlier than Peter had said - but he didn’t want to make them wait a second if they made it in early. He couldn’t bear the though of them - or at least Stiles, as he couldn’t speak for Peter or the new Packmate - looking around for him and not finding his face. 

He sat on one of the benches, daisy bouquet in hand because he knew roses were too severe. He had been hesitant about them at first. He knew they were silly. Stiles would probably, definitely tease him about it. But he was certain no one had ever bought Stiles flowers before, and he missed him so much, and he still had to apologize. 

So, he gripped them tight in his hand as he watched people get off other buses and reunite with other people and prayed they wouldn’t wilt in the heat. 

At ten-thirty, a bus pulled in. Derek felt his back tense, sitting him up straighter. It had for the last five buses, but he couldn’t help but think _this one_. The thought had occurred to him that maybe Peter lied, maybe they weren’t really coming. He’d been punished in weirder ways before - crueler ones. But it _couldn’t_ be a trick. 

But, they didn’t get off and it was getting late. He’d stay until midnight for them - or for the rest of the next day, unmoving from that bench, flowers in hand - but it wouldn’t make them come back to him if they were still running away. 

He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, and he could catch their phantom scent in the air on strangers. When his fingers dragged into his hair and he could see, there were two teenagers standing in front of him. The girl was grinning, wildly, and the boy’s mouth was open as if to taste Derek’s scent. They were holding hands and they _smelled_ like -

The flowers fell out of Derek’s hand onto the concrete sidewalk under him. He stood and the blonde surged in the same moment, practically climbing up his body. Her nails dug into his shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist. Her skirt was hiking up her thighs, red lace flashed to bystanders. Her delicate insistent hands found the sides of his dazed face, leaning in, and the _smell_ of her as she licked into his gaping mouth, kissing him sloppily as he curled his arms around this warm scent he’d been desperate for, his eyes shutting tight.

She made a soft, feminine rumble in her throat, and Derek pushed her to the ground. She landed on her ass and the blond was on his knees, helping her up as Derek panted, “Who the fuck are you?”

The blonde girl, back on her feet and sneering, in a sort of amused, friendly way that she might have learned from someone else, said, “You’re a fucking jerk.”

“I thought Peter had called you.” the blond said, gaze only flicking up to meet Derek’s once before looking back at his companion.

“Peter called.” Derek growled. “He didn’t tell me anything about _you_.”

“Oh, well. Nice to meet you, Derek.” she spat. “I’m Erica. This is Isaac. We’re friends with Peter and Stiles. One might even call us _Pack_.”

Derek clenched his fists, his heart too big and fast in his weak chest. He swallowed down whatever it was he was feeling, ignoring his ache, and stared at the two little betas.

“I’m starving.” Erica was saying, “At least tell me that Peter told you to get us food.”

Derek didn’t even know he’d nodded until the girl was grinning again, clutching her hand in the soft cotton of his shirt to pull him down for a quick peck before walking off towards the parking lot.

“Which one’s your car, big brother?” she called, not looking back as Derek and Isaac stood face to face by the bench. “Oh wait, don’t tell me! I’ll sniff it out - I’ve been practicing!”

Looking around at the rest of people, finishing up their hellos so they, too, could migrate to the cars, Derek found a surprising lack of attention towards their little group. He startled when he felt Isaac’s hand on his elbow. The boy indicated his head to the fallen daisies. 

“Did you bring those for us?” Isaac ask, voice carefully quiet.

Derek looked at him long and hard, searching, and he could see for superficial reasons why Peter and Stiles had chosen him as Pack. He pulled his arm back sharply. “No.” he gruffed and stalked after Erica. He didn’t look back, but Isaac must have picked the flowers up anyway, because he held them, cradled in his arms, for the car ride home.

Erica sat in the passenger seat.

“ _So_ ,” she drew out. “Where do you live, handsome?”

“Don’t call me that.” Derek bit out, gripping the steering wheel, driving home more on reflex than anything else.

Derek thought she might latch on to the name then, tease him with it, but she just shrugged. “Okay. House or apartment?”

“Apartment.” Derek grumbled out.

“But, I bet it’s nice,” she nodded. “Not well decorated, but Isaac and I can fix that. Isaac’s very fashionable,” she explained. “And I have a timeless style.” She said it with a wide, half-joking smile, as if she was testing him.

“Just what I need,” he bitched back. “Two teenagers to come in and ruin my feng shui.” Erica looked delighted. Isaac half-snorted. 

“I can see why Stiles likes you.” Erica remarked, like it was nothing. “Oh,” she said, adding insult to injury, “He sends his love.” 

And he searched for what to say. He labored in his mind for as much time as he thought he had, and all he could say was, “Oh.”

Erica took his response as something else than it was and settled into a sly, smug look, body almost curling in her seat. “Yeah. Told me to kiss you for him. He misses you. They both do.”

“Shut up.” Derek spat, through his teeth. Erica huffed and did as told, looking moodily out the window. He didn’t tell her she had no idea what she was talking about. Teenagers never really listened in matters like this anyway.

He accidentally met Isaac’s eye in the rearview, and the boy looked very serious, a little nervous. No one said anything else.

* * *

When they got back to Derek’s apartment, he stood back while they stormed in.

“Told you,” Erica said to Isaac. “Home decor nightmare.” 

He shrugged, grinned, “We’ll have time to fix it.”

Derek cleared his throat. “How long are you two staying here?”

Erica glanced back at him funny, already walking towards the kitchen. “Until Peter and Stiles get here. Duh." Isaac followed her. Derek lingered in his doorway, their bags dropped at his feet. He shouldn’t have brought them here, he thought. It was too suspicious to suddenly have two reported missing, he assumed, teenagers living with him. He should have put them in a nearby motel with some cash and let them wait there. He shouldn’t have - 

“Oh, big brother,” Erica moaned, and Derek could hear her rummaging through his fridge. “You have _real_ food. Oh my God, Isaac, _real food_.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” the other one snarked, which was a tone Derek hadn’t expected. He started slow-stepping past his little kitchen, dropping the bags off in the guestroom.

“Don’t be a dick. Here, eat this.” 

Isaac made a semi-orgasmic noise. “That’s realy good.”

“See!” she said, and then softer, “Derek’s gonna take care of us. You don’t have anything to be nervous about.” and the boy made a soft sound. “Here, try this.”

Derek walked in, only to freeze as Erica scooped a fingerful of ice cream off the lid of the carton and into Isaac’s mouth. She leaned in to kiss and nip at his mouth, and Isaac’s gaze met his, eyes slanting in his direction as he opened his mouth, letting the girl lap against his own dark, pink tongue. Her red-nailed hand came to grasp at his nape, carding through the soft curls at his neck, tugging, causing him a little whining hitch of breath. 

She broke away to mouth sloppily at his throat, pulling his head back sharply. A high flush on his face, mouth left smudged by her red stain, eyes flashing yellow, he murmured to Derek, “ _Oh, please_.” Erica’s bobbing head stilled long enough to slide her eyes to their audience, and she growled, seeing his apt attention, sucking a would-be bruise on the boy’s hollow.

Derek brushed into the kitchen and ignored them as he put away his food. “When you’re finished,” he gruffed, ignoring the wet smack of Erica pulling away from where she was mauling Isaac’s neck. You can unpack in the guestroom and take a shower. I’ll make dinner.”

“Oh, you cook too?” Erica breathed and he finally looked back at her, which he shouldn’t have done, because her mouth was plump slick and Isaac’s throat was smeared with her lipstick like a wound. He slammed the fridge closed and pointed out the doorway. 

“The guestroom’s there.” and he waited. 

Isaac slowly disentangled, expression back to guarded nervous. Erica didn’t look too upset as she started off in the right direction. “If we get lost, we’ll holler,” she told him. “Make something good.” she added as she and Isaac left.

“Oh, good you told me.” Derek grumbled to himself, running some water in a pot to boil. “'Cause I was just gonna make something shitty.” He heard laughter from the next room and groaned - because of course baby wolves like them would be listening in. He shut off the tap over-aggressively and was lucky he didn’t break off the handle.

By the time the soup was ready, he’d expected one or both of them to be finished cleaning up and back in the kitchen to harass him more, but he had been mercifully alone. He turned off the stove, lidded the pot, and walked to the second bedroom. Knocking lightly, he waited and listened and all he could hear was the run of the shower and a hum of conversation. 

He let himself in and picked up through the open bathroom door, “Lean down - let me get your hair,” and he promptly slammed the door shut, stalking right back into the kitchen. As he glared at the discarded, un-vased flowers on her counter, he ignored the murmur of giggles behind him.

Of course they shower together, Derek assured himself. Like all teenagers, they engaged in casual shared-bathing. He was sure it was no big deal. It wasn’t like Peter and Stiles would have _made_ them do that. 

The water shut off and Derek busied himself with setting his small table, ladling bowls of soup, trying to act normal when they came out in their perverse, individual versions of pajamas. They smelled fresh and like each other and deeply like Pack - but he found himself avoiding eye contact, shoulder hunching in. No one mentioned it.

Erica groaned. “Oh my God, that smells awesome.” and Derek’s heart and stomach both did funny, contrary flips - and he thought he might throw up because his wolf was feeling so suddenly _good_ and for all of the wrong reasons. Isaac moved his chair to sit down next to Erica and dived in as well.

Derek sat down tentatively before them, watched them eat, bowl steaming in front of him until it wasn’t anymore and they were done.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Isaac hummed.

“It’s pretty okay.” Erica told him, beaming. 

“I lost my appetite.” he said, standing to fridge the leftovers. 

“Can we help clean?” Isaac asked, wandering in after him with his bowl. 

“No.” Derek stated, a bit too harshly. Isaac’s face stayed carefully blank. “No,” he repeated softer, taking the dish from the boy and placing it in the sink. “I’m going to bed. I’ll take care of it in the morning.”

Erica followed them in, plopping her bowl in with the rest. “Yeah, I’m exhausted,” she sighed, stretching, arms above her head, her over-large t-shirt pulling up to reveal her naked, baby blonde pussy. Derek’s gaze snapped back up and he felt mortified for seeing and disgusted with himself for having been looking.

He turned and ignored whatever look the two of them shared, heading straight to his bedroom. He shut the door and waited to hear them go into their own room before going through the motions of going to bed.

When he finally turned off the over light and lay himself down with a book, he could hear them still stirring but tried to block it out. He flicked on a lamp to read, but his door was opened, and Isaac and Erica sauntered in with an extra blanket from the guest bed and some pillows.

“What are you doing?” Derek gruffed, fingers threaded in the pages of his just opened paperback.

“The bed smells wrong.” Isaac explained, while Erica asked, “You didn’t really expect us to sleep alone, did you?”

“Yes.” Derek stilted. But, despite how sure they sounded, the betas hesitated in the doorway, waiting for permission. “Yes. You two are supposed to sleep alone, together. Peter told me to make up the guestroom.”

Erica, restless on her feet, made a tired, whining sound. Isaac shuffled the blankets in his arms, hugging them tighter to his chest, looking over to his companion for guidance. Instinctually, it was almost too much to bear, to sense Pack and deny it. And Derek remembered that the last time he’d really been able to sleep was with Stiles next to him, Peter’s scent heavy on the boy.

Against his better judgement, just wanting to sleep, he turned back the covers for them. They clambered over, throwing the second blanket on and cushioning the wide space with more pillows. Derek put his book aside and Erica snuggled against him, Isaac at her side.

It was a bad idea, but they were warm and smelled like the a missing and gone home in an old forest. She didn’t touch him once he turned on his side, but she was hot at his back, and when he flicked off the lamp, there was the unhushed sound of breath to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Derek woke up later than usual, a warm scent spreading out as he turned on his side, eyes crinkled shut to try and hold onto sleep, face pressing into the soft Stiles-smell of the pillow next to him. His hand was already curling down, pressing against his heavy cock in comfort, hot and muggy and close to leaking in his sweatpants. Just as he was humming in contentment, Erica made an unabashed, high call, Isaac’s panting ragged, and Derek’s eyes shot open.

It was dim in the room, but not dark enough to miss what they were doing. He remembered waking up like this.

Isaac was on top of her, her legs splayed to accommodate for his hips, ankles hooking around the back of his thighs. He wasn’t inside, just rubbing slowly against her folds, although Derek couldn’t really see that, as obscured as they were by one another’s bodies. 

And their combined scents, and _their_ combined scents, had Derek already aching in a sinful way, his breath rasping to match hers, his face flushing to match his. 

Erica’s hand drifted, over his sleep-rumpled shirt, fingers trailing over his chest, and then down lower, to his wound tight stomach, touching the slight, bared skin under his navel and above his waistband, but he moved away. It wasn’t a jerky movement - he smoothly extracted himself from her hold and their bed and their scent. He said nothing, just stepped into the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

He could hear them talking, and someone making a pained noise and the other one shushing them. He turned the shower on cold just as Isaac came and stepped in before he could hear Erica, moaning as if about to sob, start to get hers.

He stood, shaking, under the spray and waited.

Once out, wet but toweled, he opened the door to find a loose-shouldered, sleepy-eyed Erica standing just outside. She gave him a little pat on the arm as she passed him and then closed him out.

Isaac was getting up, curls flat in some places, tugged wild in others, and he smiled at Derek, lazy, mouth red, slick smearing down his chin. He stepped by the man as well, his lips swollen, opening enough that when his breath huffed out, Derek could catch a whiff of his and her come on his tongue. It was dizzying enough that Derek stood dazed and silent while Isaac joined Erica in the bathroom, only snapping out of it when the door slammed shut.

He had to get them under control. 

He passed the time while they showered thinking up exactly how to do that and cleaning the kitchen 

“We need to talk.” Derek said, arms already folded over his chest, voice over-stern to compensate for how off-balance he felt. Erica and Isaac were washed and dressed, treading into the kitchen like they’d done nothing wrong. They exchanged a look and seemed more amused than anything else. “This isn’t funny.” he growled. ‘We - “ and he caught a glimpse of Erica’s shirt, blinking as his anger redirected itself. “What are you wearing?” 

A grin stretched over her face and she tugged at the bottom of the shirt to try and pull it flat over her chest. “Don’t you like it? It was limited edition.”

Which Derek didn’t doubt. It was an outlined print of an early photo of Stiles and Peter, before Stiles grew his hair out and relearned how to smile and Peter let the boy more than an arm’s length away. Derek had remembered it being one of the first times he’d seen their faces after they left him behind. She did a spin so she could see the back, which just had bold text that stated **Peter and Stiles - One Hale of a Romance**.

“I packed it when I ran away but it ended up being too weird to wear around them.”

“But it’s fine around me?” Derek clarified.

She shrugged. Isaac helped himself to the cupboard, scavenging for a vase for his since neglected flowers. 

“They’re not - “ Derek started. “They’re _bad_ people. Don’t you two get that? They kill people.” Derek tried again, when neither of the betas said anything, just staring at him a little incredulously. “ _Torture_ people. They’re manipulative. Violent.”

“Peter and Stiles are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Isaac said, softly, sincerely, and went to fill the vase with some water. “I don’t care what they are.”

“They’ve done horrible things.” Derek continued helplessly watching as the boy put half-dead daisies in water, primping them a little, getting them just right.

“I’ve seen worse.” he shrugged, tone over-casual, his eyes darting towards Erica once to get her to jump in.

“And they’re only bad to bad guys.” she added as Isaac washed his hands and Derek reeled. “What’s for breakfast?” she added.

Derek stood still, silent, mouth a set line before nodding towards a cabinet. “Cereal.” and didn’t get around to his earlier planned chastisement, the whole notion completely out of his mind as Erica exclaimed _Princess Polly’s Frosted Flakes!_ tore into the box. 

His phone rang and, for one of the first times in his life, he was actually glad to hear that sound, needing the distraction he hoped it would bring. He stole away from the kitchen, trying to get some distance between him and the Betas.

“Yeah?” he answered, trying not to sound too relieved.

“Derek,” a wholly undesired but constantly missed voice sang, “Where are your manners?”

And he felt all of his insides turning into liquid fire, his chest seizing up. He wanted to punch his phone, or sob, or throw up, but mostly just whine. “What the fuck is this, Peter?”

Peter laughed. He sounded delighted, like it was a good joke. And it was; just not for Derek. “You knew I was building up Pack.” he said, smug, condescending. “Those are your new Packmates.”

He hated him. He hated him. He hated him so much and he wanted to be held. Instead, he gruffed, “I knew you’d turned one teenager. But two, Peter? Really?” and, unsure what to say next but needing to keep complaining, worried he might get swayed if he let Peter talk, he said, “They get off the bus and are immediately on me. The boy was scenting me - and he smelled like you two - and the girl kissed me. She said Stiles told her to do it for him. I had two teenagers all over me in public. They were making a scene. Did you teach them that was appropriate Pack behavior in public?” he asked, a little desperately. “Because it’s not, Peter.”

“Oh,” Peter hummed, nearly laughing. “They were probably just excited to see you.” 

“I take them home.” Derek continued, refusing to listen for his own sanity. “God knows why, and they raid my fridge and take over my bathroom - but, no worries, because of course they shower together.” He felt close to frantically laughing, and he tacked on a confused, distressed. “Because that’s normal. And then, after being shown where the perfectly functional guestroom is that _you_ had me get ready, they completely disregard it and climb into bed with me.”

“And did you kick them out?” Peter murmured, and Derek had been trying to forget how smooth he was. How nice it was to hear his Alpha’s voice.

“Of course not.” Derek said, feeling a little lulled. Snapping himself out of it, he spat, “But only because they smell like you and Stiles.” and when Peter made a pleased little hum, he felt his heart stopping in realization at what he’d said. He rushed, “I mean, I didn’t want any more hassle that night. The girl is pushy.” 

Peter laughed, and it sounded good. He sounded happy with Derek. “Yes, she is.” 

Derek felt himself heating, and all he could think was how overwarm he’d been that morning. He needed to remember why he was so mad. His voice warbled, a little weak, but he had to say it. “And this morning, I wake up with them rutting against each other, like... Like fucking...” He didn’t know what he wanted to say.

“Pack?” his Alpha said, warm in his ear.

“That is not appropriate Pack behavior,” Derek growled, but felt a little detached from the sentiment.

“Oh?” Peter murmured, and Derek could feel his cheeks burning, could already hear his Alpha’s counterpoint. “What would you know about that? Countless Packs interact like this.” he reminded him. “In fact, a majority of Packs do - to some extent.”

He nearly whined, like a sad little pup. “I thought you were coming _home_.” he said, trying to stress the loss he felt. He pressed a hand over his eyes. “I thought I was going to see you and Stiles again and you weren’t there.” He tried to just breathe; to cut himself off before he embarrassed himself even more.

“Oh, honestly.” Peter scoffed. “Did you really think we’d come back by bus? I have much more class than that.” 

Over the line, Derek heard Stiles speak, voice carrying over the line and burrowing its way into his ear. “Stiles is there?” he asked, knowing he sounded over-eager and unable to help himself. “Can I talk to him?”

And he listened to Peter ask. He couldn’t hear Stiles say anything, but he must have responded somehow because his Alpha came back, _hmm_ ing, saying, “He doesn’t want to talk to you.” 

Derek did sob, just a little. Just a soft, slight sound, his chest heaving, his loneliness swelling and breaking through his body. “Okay.” he said. “Okay.”

“Is Isaac or Erica there?” Peter asked, kindly ignoring it.

Exhaling carefully, running a hand through his hair, Derek tried to get his voice back. “They’re in the kitchen.” and he heard them pause their own hushed conversation, so he added, “Eating my food. Again.” and when they started giggling like children, he snapped, “And know they’re laughing. They heard this entire conversation because you’ve stuck me with other wolves.” he said, hoping it would make Peter feel at least a little bad. 

It didn’t work. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s hardly the end of the world.” and then, deceptively sweet, “Be a dear and put one of them on.”

He marched himself into the kitchen and shoved the phone into Erica’s hands without any preamble. She seemed pleased enough and Derek sat himself down across from the Betas, glaring at the table, pointedly ignoring how the boy stared at him openly.

“You didn’t tell me Derek was hot,” Erica was saying, and Derek almost bared his teeth at her. She casually ignored his look, going on, flirting easily. When Stiles took the phone from Peter to talk to her, Derek nearly slammed his head against the table. The only thing that stopped him was his certainty that it would only make the Betas laugh.

He listened to her tone get low as she asked them about their night together, his stomach roiling at how pleased she was that they were together. 

And when she finally hung up, she turned to Isaac, saying, “He sends his love.”

Isaac nodded, as if to say _Of course, I have his love. Stiles’s love is no big deal._ And Derek sat very still and numb for a few minutes.

“We need to lay down some rules.” Derek said, once the kids were finished eating breakfast and chatting idly about what Stiles and Peter were doing right then in their shared bed, miles away. They looked at him, Isaac carefully blank and Erica like she was ready to laugh or fight, or both, if the circumstances allowed. Derek continued, “If you’re really going to stay here, we need to get some things straight.”

“Okay.” Erica said. “Buy more ice cream. Rule one. Keep the freezer stocked - probably some of that novelty shit too.”

“ _No_.” Derek grit out. “Rule one, no leaving the apartment.”

“Ugh,” Erica groaned, slouching dramatically against Isaac. “You can’t expect us to stay cooped up in here! We’ll go crazy! We’ll _die_ , Derek. We’re wolves,” she reminded him, adding a half-sardonic, wistful, “We have to run free.”

“No, you don’t.” Derek told her tersely. “Not if you don’t want people to notice that two missing teenagers are staying with the relative of a mass murderer.”

“Well, “she tried, voice slower, lingering on itself, “Maybe if you gave us reason to stay inside - “

“And no more of that.” Derek cut in, looking away to miss the half-lidded haze in her eyes. “I’m an adult. You can’t...” and he found himself unable to articulate all the things they weren’t allowed to do with him. “From now on, you sleep in the guestroom.”

It was Isaac’s turn to make an indignant noise. “It smells _wrong_ in there.”

“Too bad.” Derek snapped, baring his teeth and blue eyes. The reaction from the Betas was immediate, their eyes flashing in deference, faces turning away, heads back to bare their necks Derek wasn’t displeased with the response, but knew he had to tread more carefully. Crossing his arms over his chest, eyes down, he said, “I’ll take the guestroom. You can have my bed if you need the scent.”

Both of the Betas made noises of dissent at the offer, cautious but clear.

“We’re Pack.” Erica nearly whined. “We’re _family_. We’re supposed to sleep together.”

“I’ve been sleeping alone just fine.” Which was a lie, and was heard as one, but neither of the Betas addressed it. They just got quiet, sharing one of their unreadable looks, and Derek felt his anger suddenly bubbling over again. 

“I don’t know what the fuck your parents did to make you think what Peter and Stiles do are normal _familial_ interactions - but let me explain this to you once and for all,” he snarled, fists balling under the table, eyes open and looking at them but not really processing the sight. “Peter and Stiles are _literally insane_. They have murdered people. Tortured people. _Raped_ people. They kidnapped two teenagers and inducted them into a lifestyle they know nothing about. You have no idea if this is actually the way Pack’s behave. You have no idea all of the horrible thing’s he’s done. 

“So, unless you want to go home to your _actual_ families, you won’t be leaving the apartment, we won’t be sharing a room, and you will keep whatever fucked up Pack behavior Peter tried to pass off as normal to a minimum.” He stopped talking. His voice had risen from a growl to a bark, and he took in the teenagers. 

Isaac was sitting up straight, back rigid and stiff. His expression had moved beyond careful, beyond guarded, right to panicked blank; his eyes over-blinking and distant. Derek didn’t understand. 

“I’m just - “ Isaac breathed. Erica’s hand came to his back, petting him once and then nudging him up and toward Derek’s room, which he escaped into without a further word. 

Derek met Erica’s eye, and she glared at him, young but stoney, not at all like any of the playful contrariness she’d displayed earlier. He glared right back, despite the tug in his chest that whined after Isaac. 

“No.” she said.

The pinch between his shoulders wanted to loosen. His head wanted to hang. He wanted to be reprimanded, but he could hear another woman whispering _bad dog_ , and he bared his teeth. Erica bared her’s as well and flashed her eyes in what would have been a wholly unimpressive display to Derek if he hadn’t been so keyed up. He flashed his right back and distantly wondered if Peter had explained what blue meant.

But she repeated. “No.” and stated, “We are Pack. Your Alpha is my Alpha. 

“And fuck you,” she spat, leaning in over the tabletop, fingers gripping the edge. “I may not have known everything going in, but I’ve researched the hell out of this. Plenty of Packs interact like we do. Almost all Packs that aren’t mostly biological family. So maybe _your_ old pack didn’t, but that’s not what you have now. You need time to get use to it - Fine. But, stop pretending like its wrong, or that you don’t like it, or that you don’t know it happens.

“So, no.” she repeated. “We won’t just hide indoors, and we won’t stop trying to take care of you. Just because you’re mad at our Alpha doesn’t mean you get to take it out on us. All of that is between you and Peter. Isaac and I are different people. Stiles told us not to let you be lonely, but he also said that we shouldn’t let you be a dick. So, _stop_.” she said, finally. 

She kept Derek’s gaze for another second before sighing and following Isaac back. She paused at the door. “We won’t give up on you.” she told him. “But we’ll try to find a way to make you less uncomfortable.”

Derek didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t seem to expect him to, because she closed the door behind her in the next second. He wanted to listen in, to know what they thought of him now that they saw him better for what he was. He wanted to hear how disappointed they were in who they had for a Packmate, but, at the same time, could not bear to.

He knew the only way to avoid it was to leave, so he did.

* * *

Which, he realized halfway through the checkout line, was a risky thing to have done. In his blind haste to leave, he’d failed to take into consideration that, besides the fact that Erica and Isaac both clearly wanted to leave, he’d left them all alone, with no way of contacting him if something happened. Someone could break in. The sink could break and the kitchen could flood. They could trash the entire apartment. 

He nearly groaned aloud, but he plastered on a smile for the store clerk and tired not to run to his car when he was done.

When he got back, bag of assorted goods in hand, Erica and Isaac were sitting very seriously at his kitchen table, waiting for him.

“We need to lay down some ground rules.” Erica told him. Isaac’s lips twitched and he barely maintained his straight face. “Why don’t you sit?” 

Derek sat and put the bag on the table.

Erica said, “No yelling. We settle our disagreements without raising our voices - at least until we know each other better.” Derek’s eyes shifted to Isaac only for a second, and she said, “It makes me uncomfortable.” which was half true.

“Okay,” he said. Isaac looked a little thrown to see him take it so easily. Erica just barreled right along. 

“You’re going to meet us halfway on this. I get that you don’t really want us here, but it’s not like we had much of a choice either. And you can’t pretend that you don’t want us around, ‘cause we’re Pack. We have a bond, whether you like it or not.

“So you don’t want to sleep with us for now? Fine.” she said. “But you are going to spend time in our room - just enough so your scent is there. We’ll do the same for you.”

“You don’t have to.” Derek gruffed.

“No, we do.” Erica insisted. “Also, me and Isaac discussed it and we’re willing to stay in the apartment on one condition.”

“Okay,” Derek exhaled, bracing himself. “What?”

Erica looked over at her companion. Isaac took a breath. “You have to stay too. If we can’t go out, you can’t go out.” and he glanced back at Erica, who nodded solemnly at him.

Derek worked very hard to control any sort of outburst. Due to this, he stayed quiet and still for a few seconds. “That is a terrible idea.” He rubbed a hand over his face, massaged his brow. “I need to be able to go out, to buy groceries and do laundry and - People will notice if I stop going out.”

“Who’s going to notice?” Erica asked, evenly, clearly having heard that it wasn’t the whole truth. “I’m almost certain you took some time off because you thought Stiles and Peter were coming And, people around here are probably used to your disappearing for your work. I think we’d be fine - at least for a while.” Derek opened his mouth, then shut it. “Besides,” she added, “We can get food and laundry delivered.”

“No, I _can’t_ just stay in this apartment with you.” Derek said, trying to convey how _bad_ of an idea that was, how quickly it would drive him crazy to be trapped with them.

“It’s only fair.” she said, reasonably. “You can’t expect us to stick around here while you run around town. And, when you get sick of having to stay inside, we can all go out together.”

“You can’t make me stay here.” Derek stated, numbly, looking between them.

“Neither can you” she told him, eyes narrowing a little in challenge. “You’re not our Alpha.”

“And you wouldn’t _force_ us to stay,” Isaac remarked, posture and tone almost masking the flare of anxiety that spread from him. “Would you?”

Derek regarded both of them. There had to be a way out, but he’d never been smart enough to see things like that. “No.” he rasped. “I wouldn’t.”

“Cool!” and Erica stood to grab the bag Derek had brought in. “Do you have Netflix?” she asked, dumping the contents onto the table, rifling through the assorted DVDs and books Derek had been able to pick up at the grocery store. “‘Cause this’ll last us for a few days, but it’d be nice to have the variety.”

“No.”

Isaac sifted through the items and then turned his big eyes on Derek’s face, disheartened, almost hurt. “No magazines?”

Derek opened his mouth, thrown, voice sticking.

“Well, you should look into that.” Erica continued, half-heartedly reading some book’s back cover. “When do we need more groceries by? Do you know how that works?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay.” she shrugged, tossing the book back down, looking over at Isaac while he studied the DVDs. “Isaac will take stock and let you know what exactly to get. Here,” she said, “I’ll help you sign up for Netflix.” and she got up and headed towards Derek’s office cum living room - clearly having a lay of the land by then. She turned and looked at him expectantly. Derek stood and she reached forward, stealing his hand before his stunned slow reflexes could jerk back. 

“Do you have your credit card?” she asked very sweetly.

* * *

Erica helped him buy a Netflix subscription, and then assessed his too big, in his opinion, television, stuffed away from the desk, in front of a rarely or never used ugly, modern couch. She told him they’d have to order something he didn’t really understand and proceeded to scour through his box of cables and wires until she seemed to find something satisfactory.

“We’re lucky your speakers aren’t shit,” she told him offhandedly, hooking his laptop to his television. “This'll do for a few days before the,” and she rambled out the name of whatever thing she was making him buy, “Comes in.”

Derek just sort of stared on, having let sensations settled and then pass by. Getting angry was no longer an acceptable response, which left him with drastically few to pick from.

His television screen lit up with his laptop background, and then the Netflix screen, and she put on _Balto_ , calling Isaac in. They shoved him onto the couch and crowded around him and Derek almost cried, for more reasons that he could understand.

* * *

The Betas enforced their scent-swapping of the rooms that evening, spending about an hour on Derek’s new bed while he read quietly in his old room. He took a cold shower again when they got too noisy, nearly banging his forehead bloody against the wall to drown them out.

Going back to his lonely, little guestroom after, Derek was affronted with the sharp Pack scent that lingered. He needed to tell them it was wrong. He needed to go over there right then and tell them to _stop_ , that it was wildly inappropriate, that young Betas like them needed to _control_ urges like that or it would get them in trouble.

But, he stood just inside the doorway, and he smelled that smell, and it ached all the way down to his knees, numbing his stomach, head heavy from how cloudy it felt. He _wanted_ to sleep. Even more, he wanted to be wrapped up and warm and tight, someone else’s hands slipping low, maybe to do nothing. Maybe just to cup him there and remind him that there was a time when he belonged to more than one person. That he secretly, or not so secretly, _still_ belonged to more than one person.

He heard Erica and Isaac going to bed, whispering softly and then settling in with a sweet, brief kiss. He could hear their lamp flicking off, and he thought that he could tell them tomorrow. He’d make breakfast and he wouldn’t even yell.

And so, he took off his clothes and shuffled into a cold bed. He found a pillow and imagined it had been under Isaac’s hips, propping him up as Erica ate him out, and breathed in the lingering scent.

He closed his eyes and things became safer, less defined, and he conjured up the memory of a memory, about his wrists pinned down, and eyes closed tight, and kissing tears off someone’s cheeks. He painted it on the bed.

* * *

He made bacon and pancakes with the leftover grease. He was flipping one last time, sliding them off and into the warm plate nestled in the oven when Isaac came out, wearing boxer briefs and one of Derek’s shirts, hair mussed, yawning, rubbing at his eyes. 

He came to stand close behind Derek, eyes barely open as he inhaled. Derek poured more batter, taking a step towards the stove to put distance between them.

“Mmm.” Isaac breathed, resting a hand on Derek’s back anyway, warm fingers clutching into his shirt. He lay his forehead against the man’s shoulder. “That smells good.” and he nuzzled in.

“Let go.” Derek growled. Isaac jerked and pulled back quickly.

“Right. Sorry.” His eyes were open now. He stood behind him a second longer as if frozen. “Right.” he said again, and went to go sit at the table.

Derek glowered at the skillet and stayed very still.

“Hmm, someone smells frustrated.” Erica sang, padding out, stretching. Derek reared back, ready to snap, but she was clearly talking to the dour looking boy, her hands bracketing his shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. She rested for a second, scenting in his curls, her fingers digging in, rubbing down his arms in comfort. 

Derek watched them move in synch, Erica pulling back and Isaac raising his face up for a kiss in unison. Delicate fingers tilting his chin up, cradling his throat, she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand came down, drawing over his chest, finding a nipple and circling it until Isaac’s own hand clasped over her’s and stopped her. She drew up and Isaac, head still tossed back, darted his eyes in Derek’s direction.

Erica looked over, caught him staring. “The pancakes are gonna burn.”

His eyes snapped back to his task and he turned off the stove, not looking at the pair of them again. He forgot all about what he had planned to tell them.

* * *

Erica was making a mess in the kitchen - or baking, as she called it. Isaac was sprawled out on Derek's couch with a gossip magazine he'd express-ordered in, occasionally lifting his face over the back of the couch to where Derek was seated at his desk, busying himself with paperwork.

Isaac rustled the papers meaningfully and Derek continued to pretend to ignore him. Glossy pages crinkled louder, Isaac's gaze becoming less shy, more insistent. 

Derek looked up. "What."

Brightening, Isaac put down his reading and leaned forward a little. "What's it like working for the FBI?"

"Fine." Derek stated and looked back down. The boy huffed, moving up to practically hang over the back of the sofa. He didn't say anything, just sat on his knees and stared intently until Derek cracked, slamming his work down and glaring back at him. "Not that interesting." 

"I don't care." Isaac said flippantly. "What are you working on right now?"

"That's not something I can tell you." Derek frowned, glancing down at his hands, willing them to remain still and not fiddle with his pen.

"Ugh," Isaac groaned. " _Boring_. Can you tell me about _anything?_ How about Peter and Stiles? Tell me about their file." 

"No."

"Aw, Derek, _come on_."

" _No_."

'At least tell me why they let you work on it?" Isaac tried, and when Derek hesitated, like he was considering it, he continued, "I mean, they'd never let an FBI agent work on a family member's case - and it just seems like it would be worse for a wolf's Packmate. Didn't they know your loyalty would be, you know, compromised, or whatever?" 

"The FBI doesn't know much about wolves. Not many people do." Derek told him, and then added, "Most wolves are bitten these days, not born, and without a Pack. So, they don't know the extent our loyalty can go."

"So you lied?" Isaac clarified. 

Derek tried to find the right answer; one that wasn't a lie but also wasn't awful. "No one would be more committed to finding Peter and Stiles than me."

"And here you are, with me and Erica while the search continues. Someone might doubt your dedication." 

"Obedience comes first. A whelp like you might not know yet." 

Isaac grinned, cold and wide. "I know a thing or two about obedience. What did you say to your boss to get time off?" 

Derek looked at him a long moment, unsure if there was any way to get out of this. Finally he said, "She's been wanting me to take some time off for a while. Not... officially. Not like it's been impacting my performance or anything. But she thought it'd be good for me. I also may have told her there were some minor problems with my apartment."

"Guess you can't really pull the 'family crisis' card, can you?"

"No." Derek said, lips pulling back to show his teeth. "Not really."

"What happened between you and Kate Argent?"

Derek's fists tightened, lips tightened, body tightened. Every part of him pulled thin and over-stretched to accommodate the surge of panic and guilt. "That's not any of your business." he hissed.

"Come on," the kid entreated, something naive and hopeful taking over his entire being. He just looked so eager all of a sudden. Derek thought he might be sick. "I'm Pack. We should know this kind of stuff about each other." and more shyly he added, "I have a lot of secrets I could tell you too."

"And those secrets are your's." Derek told him, low and harsh and desperate. "I don't want to know them. This isn't some middle school sleepover. We're not going to braid each other's fucking hair and swap stories. You're just a kid."

Isaac's face fell. He opened his mouth, glaring like a puppy, smelling like he was about to completely overflow with emotion - but he closed it again and stood. "You don't know anything." he said on his way out. "Fuck this." 

Derek held it together long enough to not tell him to fuck himself right back, but it was hardly anything to be proud of.

* * *

Some time later, Erica was staring at him. Her eyes were narrowed in aggressive accusation. She looked like she was conspicuously putting the pieces together, unraveling his mystery so openly he had to notice. He hated the way the Betas kept looking at him. He put his book down.

"Stop."

"You act all tough." she said, red lips curling with pleasure. "But deep down, you're just a huge softie, aren't you?" 

Derek vividly remembered Stiles saying that to him year before, in the low lights of dawn, naked, a finger trailing down his chest as he said _you're just a big ole softie, Derek_. (Someone even before that had put her fingers on his tongue and cooed _dumb soft puppy_ \- but Derek never thought about that).

Still he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The laugh she responded with lacked the cruelty he thought should be there. She seemed delighted to explain, "Your sweaters," she started, "You only wear dark, muted tones - or blues - and they're all the coziest cotton ever created."

"I'm picky about texture," he said, defensively. "And I wear a leather jacket."

"When?" she snorted.

"When I go out." he growled, and she shrugged; her point clear that, as she had never seen that, it didn't count.

"You have at least ten different recipe books, everything in your youtube history is either a how-to guide or a full episode of _How It's Made_." Derek opened his mouth to defended himself. He was an FBI Agent, he had to know lots about everything. Erica blazed on. "You're obsessive about feeding your plant! Like, it has to be at the right time and you never forget or do it late! I bet you even named it! I bet you even talked to it before Isaac and I showed up!"

Derek didn't deny it, because he couldn't without lying. "What's it's name?" she asked. "What did you name your plant?"

"Fernon." he grumbled. "It just stuck. It's not - You shouldn't make it something it's not."

"I'm onto you Derek Hale." she told him smugly. "I see right through your prickly manly man persona. And I'm gonna take care of the soft, gentle thing inside you. I am gonna nurture the shit out of it. And you're gonna be so much stronger because of that."

He stared, unable to even be offended. She reached across to him, placed her little hand on his big, tense ones, and he finally startled, fingers jerking, his book tumbling out of his hand onto the floor. The slight brush of contact sent a jolt to his stomach, so pleased so suddenly that it made him feel queasy. 

She sat back, watching his hands flutter to collect his things, and then listened as he lied about needing to start lunch.

* * *

Hypothetically, if they _had_ been fucking, the time spent with Isaac and Erica would have been perfect. They were clean enough to not make Derek anxious, but messy enough that he was unable to forget that he was no longer alone. He never saw them touching his smaller things, but their scent lingered everywhere - like it had been there as long as his own. They spent their time eating, chatting, arguing, sleeping, not getting dressed all day. Derek got more reading down than he had in a while - and he even got updated on whatever TV Isaac and Erica assured him was good right then.

If they could all just be different people. If Derek could just go back in time and be buried in the memory of a lazy weekend he'd been allowed with Peter and Stiles. He remembered it more fondly than he'd lived it, and he almost hated himself for having been unable to appreciate the moment for what it was. 

And it was in that loathing that something had occurred to him. It would have been so obvious to anyone else. Maybe Derek was _supposed_ to be enjoying himself. Was he going to look back in two years and hate himself for wasting the time he had with the Betas?

After all, they were growing on him. After all, Stiles had been about their age, if not younger. Derek had never even been a good man.

But that was wrong. That was dirty and it made him like Peter - predatory; grooming children into thing he could touch when he shouldn't. 

Derek figured he'd hole himself up in the guestroom and work or read while the Betas took apart his home and lazed on the couch for hours - as he was familiar with teenagers doing. He was surprised, or at least dismayed, to find however that the Betas followed him nearly everywhere he went. 

If he worked in the bedroom, they would sprawl across the bed, flicking through Isaac's magazines together. If he puttered around in the kitchen, they'd try to chat with him from the counter top or table and remind him of all the extra groceries they needed. And he couldn't even try to hide out in the office. Erica had almost immediately commandeered his computer for her blog, and Isaac and she had a long list of shows they needed to watch with him, regardless of whether or not he'd already seen them.

In other words, it was a nightmare. _They_ were a nightmare. And it only made it worse that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Frozen in the doorway, having been pulled from his room by a sound, he watched wide-eyed, blood draining down as Erica was sobbing, "I miss him," hands clutching at the couch's armrest, little Beta claws close to tearing it up. Her face pressed into the cushion, and then her cheek mushed to the side. "I miss him." she called out again, agonized, longing. 

Isaac whined behind her, pink cock rutting between her slick, pressed tight thighs. His arms clutched around her middle, between her bunched up skirt and shirt. He couldn't seem to say anything but when she said it again, he bit down on the side of her neck, making her gasp and shudder and 

"Put it in. Please. God, just - Put it in."

"I can't - Can't last." Isaac moaned.

Erica nearly wailed, her hand coming down to frantically pet herself. "Then go down." she said, grinding back as he whined. "Come on," she urged and Isaac pulled back, face flushed, eyes cloudy, hands coming to bracket her hips, spread her apart. He buried himself in his task, and her back bowed and she choked out something close to a scream. 

"Oh, fuck me," she was saying, demanding. Isaac groaned against her, trying to keep her still as she twitched and thrashed. His own hand viced around his cock, holding it more than stroking. 

When she came, pounding her fist, shaking her head, she only did minimal damage to the couch. Before she even caught her breath, she was flipping around and shoving Isaac onto his back. She went down, letting him tangle a hand in her soft-looking curls. He came very quickly and she swallowed it all down as he squirmed and whined under her.

"I love you," he rambled as she pulled up and licked her lips. She moved him up onto his knees as well and held him. "I love you."

"I love you too." she panted back, cheeks wet, but seeming much calmer overall. She opened her eyes and made contact with Derek as he stood numb in the doorway. "Can you buy us some condoms?" 

“You can’t...” Derek choked, looking between them. “You can’t just have sex like that - out in the open!”

“You were in the shower.” Erica yawned. “And you can always join in, if that’s the problem.”

“That’s not the problem, and you know it.” he fumed, eyes narrowed. “And if you’re going to insist on spending time in the guestroom to scent mark it, _I’m_ going to have to insist that you not hump like rabbits. It’s _my room_. I _sleep_ there.” He tried to stress this point even more by crossing his arms over his chest.

Erica rolled her eyes but Isaac looked sheepish. “You’re right.” he said.

“What?” Erica gaped.

“I think we’re going about this the wrong way! He’s really uncomfortable. I don’t think that’s gonna change his mind.”

“But - “ she whined.

“Let’s back off - just for a few days. Just to try?”

“Wow.” Derek deadpanned. “How gracious.” 

Isaac grinned and Erica did as well, so they seemed to be in agreement. 

“Behind closed doors only.” Erica nodded, and then said, “Don’t worry about the condoms. I’ll order them in,” and fixed her skirt.

Derek guessed it could be worse.

* * *

They’d only been there three days when the groceries came. Derek had put in for some things to be delivered early on because he’d forgotten how much food young wolves could put away. They’d gone through two gallons of milk and all the bread, so Derek had figured it wasn’t worth putting off.

There was a knock on the door and Isaac and Erica hid away, having been helpful enough to agree to be quiet, just for a few minutes. Derek opened up, ready to get this over with quickly, and then froze.

“Vernon.” Derek stated, blinking, surprise setting through him and then lighting his face with a smile. He quickly controlled himself, but the young man was already smiling back, cooly, professionally, two paper bags of groceries in his arms and a cooler at his feet. 

“Mr. Hale,” he said back. Derek knew that Vernon knew who he was. He had seen his card enough to know his name even without all the town gossip, but it still spread warmth in his chest to be named and known. 

“I - “ Derek said, staring, the delighted look now schooled from his face in favor of pleasant blankness. “I didn’t know you delivered groceries too?” Vernon shrugged awkwardly with his arms full and Derek, startling, ushered him in, grabbing the cooler handle himself. 

“The usual guy couldn’t make it.” he said, smoothly, not looking around Derek’s apartment more than to find the kitchen. Derek directed him towards it. “I like to pick up work where I can.”

“Oh.” Derek said, and wondered if the usual delivery boy hadn’t wanted to deliver to him for one or more of the multitude of reasons people sometimes didn’t trust him for. Vernon put the bags on the table.

“I’ve got ice cream and milk for you in there.” he went on to say, nodding to the mini-cooler. He folded his arms across his chest and remarked, “I didn’t know you were such an ice cream fan. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you buy it.” And he didn’t mean anything - Derek could tell. But still, he felt himself choking, heart rushing, and he scrambled for words to say. 

He was beaten by a squeaked out, “Erica, _no!_ ” and the opening of his bedroom door.

Vernon followed the sound, relatively unphased, until he saw Erica standing there and straightened up even taller. 

“Erica,” Derek growled, trying to not seem too suspicious and aware that he was failing. But Erica wasn’t even paying attention to him. She was scenting the air, mouth hanging open, her eyes flashing at Vernon. Isaac peeked out and then came to stand tenatively beside her. He sent Derek a nervous, apologetic look. 

“I’m Erica.” she said, and stepped towards him and took his hand to hold. Her eyes weren’t yellow anymore and there was no hint of fang, but she conspicuously leaned in to breathe his scent.

“My name’s Vernon Boyd - but everyone just calls me Boyd.” and he let her hold his hand, unshaking. 

“Okay, Boyd.” she said, and showed him her teeth.

Derek coughed and Boyd seemed to snap out of it, gently extracting himself. “Erica and Isaac are my distant cousins. They’re staying here for a while.”

“Oh,” Boyd said, back to unloading the cooler, sounding polite and detached.

“Yeah.” Erica hummed. “I’ve never been to Beacon Hills before. Maybe you can show me around?” and she put her palms down on the table, leaning forward, breasts smushed together. Boyd was not unaffected, but mostly seemed to think it was charming.

“Erica,” Isaac said this time, glancing at a desperately hanging on Derek, who was very aggressively looking unaffected by the goings on around him. Boyd glanced over at him and Derek was reminded that Boyd was the one person in the town that he thought might actually like him okay. It calmed him right down. 

Looking back over at Erica, Boyd said, “That’d be great. Let me give you my number.” which she received with a wide, red grin, gazing down at the slip of numbers like it was some kind of love letter. Boyd glanced over at Derek again, no tension or malice apparent, eyebrows uncreased, mouth soft and relaxed. He was giving the man some kind of look that Derek just couldn’t read. Derek blinked back and the young man went about gathering his things.

“Thanks, Mr. Hale.” he was saying, “Have a nice day.” 

“Wait,” Derek said, panicked all of a sudden, hurrying to get his wallet out.

“You don’t - “ Boyd started and then cut himself off as Derek fished in for some bills. He only had a few twenties, so he grabbed one of those and shoved it int Boyd’s hand. He didn’t look or, if he did, he kept it to himself. “Thanks, Mr. Hale,” he said again, and smiled.

It was smaller, less professional, more friendly. Erica must have warmed him up - or Boyd must have decided that Derek was more than a semi-likeable regular customer. Either way, he sent one last glance at the Betas and a quick _bye_ and escorted himself out. 

“You know you can’t go out with him.” Derek said once the door was shut. Erica rolled her eyes.

“I can invite him over. Woo him with your cooking skills and big TV.”

“Sounds like your trying to set him up with Derek.” Isaac snorted, starting to put stuff away, leaving the other two to stand, arms folded, in the middle of the room. 

“As if. I’ll be sealing the deal with my hot bod, quick wit, and stunning personality.”

“You’re right,” the other Beta sighed, almost wistfully, giving Derek a once over. “Derek’s only got two of those.”

Which wasn’t what Derek had expected at all. “What two?” he asked, looking between them, wide-eyed, voice betraying how off-balance the comment left him. Isaac snickered. Erica outright laughed, finally moving to help him unpack. Derek glowered at the floor. "Whatever."

"Wow, Derek, I thought you'd be raising way more of a fuss about us hanging with Boyd. You must really like him." and when he brought his eyes up to her's, there was a gentle, searching look present, like it was a fascinating discovery. 

"He's fine." Derek gruffed, hands clenching at his sides.

"Oh my God," Isaac snorted all of a sudden. "Did you name your plant after him?" Derek felt his face go up in flames. He blinked very hard, trying to think of a response. 

"No," he said, voice smoother than he expected. "No, it's just the name that fit." Erica _cackled_.

"Sure," Isaac smirked, leaning up against the doorway to watch him squirm. "Did it fit before or after you met him?"

Derek glared at them both and was silent for a few moments too long. He hated being stuck with other wolves like this. " _After_." he grit out, through his teeth.

The Betas were beyond tickled at the notion.

* * *

Boyd came over that Saturday, a little after two. Derek had no idea he was coming until there was a knock on the door and Erica was bounding out, done up, and throwing the door open.

“Sorry we can’t go out,” she said as she led him in, past Derek’s barely keeping it together stare and into the kitchen. “Still feeling a little under the weather.” She tried to look miserable for a second before perking up, asking, “Do you want a drink?”

“Just water, thanks.” he said. He glanced over at Derek, who was still staring at the two of them. Derek immediately looked away, trying to act natural as he excused himself. He overhead Boyd continue with a casual, “I didn’t think werewolves could get sick.”

“Oh, uh,” Erica was saying as Derek closed the door of the guestroom and grabbed a book, ready to make a futile attempt to read and not eavesdrop. “It’s the heat, mostly,” she lied. “It’s just been too hot out lately. Besides,” she said, voice more coy, and Derek could picture her slinking towards him, their fingers brushing as the ice water was passed from hand to hand. “Why spend money to go out when there’s plenty of entertainment inside?”

Derek didn’t hear Boyd say anything to that, but he must have responded in some way, because Erica laughed, low and sweet, and then said, “So, what was that movie on Netflix you were telling me about?”

Opening his book, Derek began to try to read, but Erica and Boyd were migrating to the TV room and Isaac was standing outside his door.

“What.” Derek stated.

“Can I come in?”

He tossed his book aside altogether, apparently unable to deny Pack. “Fine,” and so the boy did, hesitating a moment in the doorway and then coming in. He closed the door behind himself.

“I didn’t think she wanted me hanging around.” he said, standing awkwardly. “I’m not sure how big humans are with sharing. From what I know, it’s not really their thing.” Derek shrugged and didn’t remind him that he hadn’t actually been a werewolf for that long. Isaac looked at him quietly before asking, “Can I sit with you? Not to... _do_ anything. I just want to be close.”

Against his better, higher functioning judgment, Derek nodded. Isaac came and sat.

“I miss them a lot, you know.” he said after a few seconds.

“I know.”

“I don’t know how you did this for so long; stayed alone.”

“It’s this or being a murderer.” Derek told him and then amended, “More of a murderer.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac tried, eyes seeking, seemingly desperate to know.

Derek shook his head. Isaac stayed quiet and they listened to Erica make Boyd laugh, before he said, “I let Stiles kill my dad. I mean,” Isaac rephrased, “I looked the other way, sort of.”

“I don’t care.” Derek said immediately, face blank, expression closed off. “I don’t want to know.”

“I want to tell you.” Isaac said. “I need you to know. We’re Pack. I want you to know everything they did for me. I need you to understand why I think Peter and Stiles are good.”

Uncomfortable, displeased, sour-faced, Derek said nothing. Isaac took this as a sign to continue. “A while back, you asked what our parents did that made us think Peter and Stiles aren’t so bad.” Derek shifted on the bed, chest heavy, stomach queasy. He’d heard worse stories then whatever Isaac might tell him - _seen_ worse. It was just having someone tell him - _confide_ in him - so quietly, in the dim of his room, on hist bed, made his skin feel too tight and his cheeks and ears burn. And maybe, but only maybe, there was some spark of rage or despair; knowing that someone else in his Pack had been so wronged.

So, he said again, “I _don’t_ want to know.”

“I’m not going to tell you anything.” Isaac huffed. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or pity me. You just should know. My father was not a great guy - and I was left alone with him. And he hurt me in _every_ way. Peter and Stiles saved me. And they made me strong.”

“So you passed from the hands on one predator to another.” Derek snapped, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

“It wasn’t really like that.” the kid remarked, only a hint of an edge to his tone. "Neither of them ever did anything to me I wasn’t okay with. I’ve never even fucked Peter. I only did what was comfortable.”

“Of course Peter hasn’t fucked you.” Derek spat. “He’s got two other teenagers he can do whatever he wants with. He's not in much of a rush for the third.”

“You don’t really know what you’re talking about.” Isaac told him and Derek’s eyes flashed up, blue and bright. Isaac bared his little fangs back. “ _No_ , you _don’t_.” he snarled. Derek had thought the eyes might make him quiet, but Isaac continued, “I never had to stay with them. They never even had to turn me. I chose this. I agreed to it, and I am safer, happier, than I ever thought I could be. Peter and Stiles gave me that and I’m always going to be thankful to them.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re good, or even just okay.”

Isaac stared at him, deeply, for a moment, and then shook his head a little, snorting. “I get it. You have a problem with Peter. That’s fine, 'cause I know you two will work it out when he comes to get us. But don’t try to convince me of anything. It won’t work.”

“You don’t know half of what he - _they_ \- have done.”

“Yes, I do.” Isaac laughed. “I was with them for a while; it got to be story time pretty quick. Besides,” he admitted, conversationally, “Even before we met, I was a huge fan of them. Cut their pictures out of newspapers and everything.”

“ _Why?_ ” Derek almost gagged.

“Oh, I dunno.” he shrugged, but he did know, going on to say, “They’re practically sex icons. More than that, they’re _romantic_. They just seemed so in love from everything I read. Plus, all of the stories about them were so larger than life. You just couldn't look away.”

“Most people do.” the man grouched.

Isaac’s eyes got soft, mouth tugging at the corners in a knowing look. “I guess I couldn’t, then. I guess we all ended up with the right people.”

“Until now.”

“Did I stutter?” Isaac asked, no fire, all fond and warm in the eyes. 

So, Derek didn’t say anything else and Isaac looked him over a bit before leaning in. “What are you doing?” he asked, panic rising. 

“Gonna cuddle you a bit. That’s it - I promise. You just need to be held a little, okay?”

“No, I - “ and Isaac’s fingers brushed his arm and a jolt ran through his body, pleasure sparking in a way Derek was ultimately devastated to feel over such a small gesture. For the best, he flinched away and stood, putting some space between him and the boy. When he finally managed to look at Isaac again, he was met by a hurt but resigned expression.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again. But, I’m not going out there to either watch or listen while Erica tries to get to second base on the first date. She made it clear it’d be best if I stayed out of it for a while.”

“She’s right.” Derek said, voice gruff with lingering embarrassment. “You were right,” he said, “Humans aren’t usually comfortable with sharing like you are.”

“Neither are you.” Isaac stated, sounding teasing. Derek tried to find an answer and forgot to reply. “What if you touched me?” Isaac tried after a minute. “Nothing weird,” he promised.

Derek shook his head, opening his mouth to say _No, of course not I can’t_ , but Isaac beat him, rushing out, “It’s just I’m getting antsy. I mean, my wolf. The only Pack interaction I’ve had is with Erica and I’m really not used to it. I get that you can manage feeling like this, but I just,” and he paused, his eyes ducking away from Derek who was still standing, “I feel really alone.”

And Derek wasn’t a kid anymore. He knew what Isaac was doing. He was well aware that the teenager was hardly as sweet or innocent as he looked, and that he was being played. The trouble was that the whole thing worked anyway. 

“What do you want me to do?” he grit out.

Isaac smiled at him and touched the spot beside him. “Come sit with me.” Which Derek did a little awkwardly, thinking about the book he wished he was reading, or the work he could do, or anything better than this moment and how Isaac smelled or the faint trickle of Erica’s laughter.

The boy leaned in to him, warm and firm. He hummed, eyes probably drifting shut. The room was too dim and quiet for this moment to be anything but _cosy_. “You can put your arm around me.” Isaac said.

“No.” 

“Okay.” Isaac sighed, content. He pulled up a little to look at Derek’s face. “Can we lay down? Just side by side? You can read your book. I’ll be quiet; you won’t even know I’m here.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows and Isaac took that as a cue to flop down on his back, squirming up the bed until he got comfortable on the pillows. To Derek’s own surprise, he collected his book and lay down next to him. Isaac turned on his side to watch, and it was difficult to tune out the boy, but he did with some success.

“What are you reading?” Isaac murmured, fingers toying with the soft sleeve of Derek’s shirt.

“It’s, uhh... Something Erica got. For me. About communication.” He waited for Isaac to laugh.

“Is it any good?” he asked instead.

Derek shrugged, his arm brushing a little against Isaac’s fingers. He tried to ignore that. “They really like I Feel statements.” 

“Oh!” Isaac perked up, propping himself up by his elbow. “Like... _When you tell me about the book you’re reading, I Feel like you’re allowing me more into your life_.”

Taken aback, Derek looked over at the boy. “Yeah.” he said finally. “Like that.”

The Beta looked proud. “I learned about them in health class last year.”

“Oh.” 

“Everyone thought they were stupid. I dunno.” Isaac said, laying back. “There are worse ways to express yourself. If that’s how it works for you, then knock yourself out.” Derek didn’t say anything, but glanced back at his book. “Hey. Why don’t you try one? For fun?”

“Make an I Feel statement for _fun?_ ” Derek asked, incredulity clear in his voice. Isaac smiled and shrug-nodded. “Okay - _When you say I should make an I Feel statement for fun, I Feel like you don’t know what “fun” is_.”

Isaac laughed, and said, “ _When you live and act the way you do, I Feel like you don’t know what fun is_.”

“ _When you say smartass things like that, I Feel like kicking you out of my guestroom_.”

“ _When you threaten me like that, I Feel like you don’t appreciate me as a person_.” and Isaac fake pouted, which looked ridiculous. Derek scoffed. “Don’t laugh, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“Right.” Derek rolled his eyes, looking back at his book. Isaac let him and went back to playing with his sleeve. 

“I’m just gonna...” the boy hummed, before leaning in a little, legs pulling up as he pressed his face against Derek’s arm and breathed. Derek tensed but didn’t push him away and Isaac’s breath and heart rate slowly evened to relaxed, leading the way for Derek’s.

He listened to the boy’s heartbeat and the murmur of the TV, and thought about being comfortable.

* * *

Boyd came over more and more after that, and if Derek thought it was weird for a college kid to want to hang out with these obnoxious teens, he kept it to himself. Derek stayed out of the way mostly. He knew he wasn’t who the young man was coming around for. After the first day, Isaac hang out with Erica and Boyd for a movie or two, all of them chatting idly over the action, before he’d come back to the guestroom and Boyd and Erica would talk a little softer. 

“Does he suspect anything?” Derek asked, pausing while reading. Isaac looked up from the laptop screen.

“Like what? About Erica and I?” Derek nodded. Isaac shrugged. “Who knows. He’s pretty _into_ Erica. Besides, I’m more of a give away than she is. People actually know that Peter and Stiles took me. Erica’s just a missing girl. And Boyd hardly notices me so, I think we’re in the clear.” He gave a thumbs up and looked back at his screen. He added, “He might get suspicious if they never go out, though.”

“I guess.” Derek struggled with the words. “She could go out - if she promised not to cause a scene. If they went somewhere dark or - More private.”

“You are probably the only guardian I’ve ever heard suggest their charge go somewhere dark and private with a boy.” Derek sent Isaac an unimpressed look. He caught it and grinned. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Oh.” Derek stilted. “Good.”

Isaac’s hand wandered over and squeezed Derek’s, just for a second, before he went back to typing. Derek felt the pressure everywhere, for what felt like hours after.

* * *

“Boyd’s coming over for dinner,” Erica sang, popping her head into the guestroom. “Early dinner.” 

“Okay.” Derek said slowly. 

“So, like, around five?” Erica said.

Derek looked at her. “When you says Boyd is coming over for dinner, you mean that Boyd is coming over for a dinner which _I_ will cook and provide.”

“Bingo.” she said, and left.

“Great.” he said, looking back at his book. “Good communication.”

Wandering into the kitchen later, he asked an open, “Is he vegetarian?”

“I’unno.” Erica murmured from the TV room. She didn’t even pause her show.

Derek sighed. “Is he allergic to anything?”

“Dunno.” she said. Derek rolled his eyes to the ceiling. After another second, she said, “I can check.”

“Oh, can you?” he asked. “Oh, wow, well, if it’s no trouble.” 

“Derek, when you use sarcasm like that, I feel like you don’t respect me.”

“When you tell me to make dinner for your boyfriend but refuse to help me make sure whatever I make doesn’t kill him, I feel like punching myself repeatedly in the face.”

“Stop it.” Isaac groaned from the bedroom. “Both of you. Some of us are trying to sleep. God damn.”

“It’s almost one, Isaac.” Derek told him.

“Time has no meaning when there’s nothing to do.” he over-dramatically complained. Derek sighed, feeling deeply put upon.

“You could help me cook.” Derek told him.

“You could come nap with me.” Isaac countered.

“Boyd’s not allergic to anything.” Erica chimed in. “And he’s not vegetarian.” 

“Thanks,” Derek said dryly, insincerely.

“No probelemo, mon capitaine.” she said, and turned the volume on the TV up.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

“You get it, Derek,” Erica called from the bedroom. “I want to make an entrance - and I have to finish my hair.”

Derek wiped his hands on a dishtowel and turned off the stove top. It was all ready anyway. He quite suddenly felt underdressed, sloppy. He was wearing sweat pants and an old, worn, dark green sweater. He couldn’t remember the last time he shaved. He crossed to the door, panic erupting in his chest as he reflected on this. What would Boyd think? 

But as he opened, unsure of what to say, the young man took him in and then smiled, just a little, almost imperceptibly, satisfied with what he saw.

“Hi, Mr. Hale.”

“Derek.” he gruffed out, sounding harsher than he meant. Boyd seemed undeterred and came in when Derek stepped aside for him.

“Okay, Derek.” Boyd said.

“Erica will be out in a minute.” he told him, shutting the door. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Sounds great.” and the young man entered his apartment with an alarming familiarity. Derek really shouldn’t have been so awed; Boyd had been over quite a lot these past few days - even if Derek hadn’t really seen him.

“Can I, uhm...” Derek tried. Boyd looked at him patiently. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.” Boyd smiled. Derek forgot what he’d offered - Boyd looked so content and at ease. Derek maybe lost a second, staring at the way the young man’s mouth stretched in pleasure. “I’ll take a coke if you have any left.”

“Uhh. We do.” Derek said, looking away to focus, leading to the kitchen. “You want it over ice?” 

“In the can is fine.” and when Boyd took it from him, Derek tried to make sure that his fingers were out of the way so they wouldn’t brush. Boyd didn’t seem to notice one way or another, just popped the lid.

“She’ll be out in a minute,” he said again, and then repeated. “Dinner will be ready soon, if you wanna sit.” His words were clumsy, but he gestured to the table and Boyd sat and watched him, sitting back languidly, sipping occasionally.

“I made meatloaf.” Derek offered, a little hesitant. 

“I love meatloaf.” Boyd grinned, which wasn’t a lie, and Derek felt himself smiling back in relief before realizing and smoothing his expression to something more appropriate. He turned back to the stove top to prod at the warm mashed potatoes and check the already made gravy. 

“So, you have the night shift at Happy Foods tonight?” He watched the young man out of the corner of his eye.

“Not tonight. I do some night work at the rec center a few nights a week. Janitorial stuff. I make sure no kids are hiding out in the pool. I clean up leftover trash. Keep the ice cold.” Derek wanted to laugh, almost hysterically. It really wasn’t that funny. He desperately wondered where Erica was.

Regardless, he cleared all of the nervous phlegm from his throat. “You work a lot.”

Boyd shrugged, leaned back. He spread out, but no more than what would be considered polite. “It’s the summer. What else am I gonna do?”

“Summer things.” Derek suggested, sounding more awkward than knowledgeable. “Relax. Go out with friends.”

“I’m here now.” Boyd said, nonchalantly, but his heart sped up, liking something Derek said bothered him. Derek backtracked. 

“Of course, it’s incredibly responsible of you to be saving up for your next semester. When I started college, I was nowhere near as put together.”

And Boyd laughed and looked at him a little funny. “I’m saving for college - but luckily I have a bit more time to really make some progress. Years, really.”

Derek stared. He blinked. He was hyperaware of his own staring and blinking, but luckily Boyd was distracted as Erica chose that moment to finally appear.

“Hey, boys.” she said and her hand came to grasp the back of Boyd’s neck and hold him. She didn’t lean in for a kiss, but they looked at each other and Derek felt weird watching. He checked the gravy again. 

“How are you?” Her voice honeyed into Derek’s ears; warm, sweet, oozing. 

“Fine. How are you?”

“Good.” she hummed. “I’ve been excited to see you all day.”

Boyd didn’t say anything to that. Derek could only guess what expression he was making - if he had rolled his eyes, or he was smiling faintly, or if his gaze had sharpened. He stirred uselessly at the still warm gravy. 

“How was your day?” she asked, chair scraping, sitting down. The stove beeped to signal the food would be done in a minute. Derek searched for his oven mitts. 

“It was alright. Slept in. Yesterday was my overnight at Happy Foods. You?”

Erica sighed dramatically. Derek took the meatloaf out. “ _Boring!_ I just watched shitty reality TV on hulu for hours.”

“You didn’t go out again?” Boyd asked, voice rising in his confusion. “I thought werewolves couldn’t stand to be cooped up.”

She deflected like a champ. “I wish I could go to work with you tonight. You could take me out on the ice. I was obsessed with being a figure skater when I was nine, so I got that spinny move down pat. Of course, I cracked my head on the ice when I was ten and that was the end of that.“ She laughed, but Boyd didn’t. Her laughter trailed off. “I was fine.” she added, clearly unsure what his hold up was. “I had a pretty gnarly scar until, well, you know.”

“Hm.”

Erica was quiet and while the meatloaf was ready to be served, Derek couldn’t take the steps to enter that room.

Until Erica said, “So I watched a shitton of Project Runway today and - “ and things were fixed. He put the meat on a nicer serving dish - which, admittedly, wasn’t very nice because he never had company - the gravy in a cup with a spoon, and the mashed potatoes in a bowl.

“Isaac, come set the table,” he said, quietly, hearing Erica pause mid-recitation of Santino’s Tim Gunn impression and then carry on merrily. Isaac, on the other hand, groaned and stomped a bit more than was necessary on his way to the kitchen.

“Why isn’t Erica doing this?” he groused.

“She has a guest over.”

“Ugh,” he whined, slamming through the cupboard for plates and silverware. “This wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t have such a giant crush on her boyfriend. Like, it’s cute. I’m all for it - but _Jesus_.” and then walked out into the dining space, where Boyd was saying something while Erica, probably was listening to everyone.

“He is in high school.” Derek said to himself. Isaac walked back in.

“You didn’t know that until today.” he told him, a sort of _checkmate_ air about his smirk.

“Are you always listening in?” Derek hissed, grabbing the meatloaf while Isaac grabbed the gravy and potatoes. “Don’t you have other things to do?”

“Nah,” and they went out.

“Wow, this looks great, Derek.” Boyd told him.

Derek controlled himself, firmly rooted in his scruples. “It’s nothing,” he said and plopped the dish down.

“Still.” Boyd said, gently, and caught Derek’s eye. Isaac’s hand fell to the small of his back, just for a second, urging him to keep moving. The slight, startling touch shook him out of his staring and helped him avoid embarrassment.

He served everyone up and sat down and brusquely went about eating, waiting for one of the kids to talk. He was a little nervous with the quiet that followed, the only sounds being chewing and fork scrapes.

“Why don’t you go with him?” Derek said to Erica stiffly. She shot him a glance that made it clear she had no idea what he was talking about. “With Boyd - to the rink. I mean, if he doesn’t mind, of course.” and when Derek looked at Boyd, he saw him looking back, pleased, reserved, almost calculating. “I don’t mean to assume - “

“It’s fine.” Boyd said, and grinned at Erica. “I’d love to take you along - but we have to walk.”

Erica looked between the two of them, more cautiously at Derek, as if trying to discern his ulterior motives. “I could do with a walk.” and when she couldn’t find something apparently devious in Derek’s face, she turned to Boyd, already beaming, “It sounds fun!”

“Do you want to come?” Boyd turned to Isaac, who looked shocked to be asked, fork pausing halfway to his mouth. 

“Uhh...” he blinked. He looked at Derek and then at Erica, who must have conveyed something more because he said, “Nope. I’m good. Don’t want Derek to get lonely.”

“Yeah, you’re great company.” Derek grouched before thinking - and immediately felt ashamed. But, everyone laughed, including Boyd, who got crinkly around the eyes and tilted his head back just slightly and smiled wide and full and bright. Derek looked at his meatloaf and tried to stifle a smile of his own. 

After dinner, Boyd offered to help clean, going as far as to start picking up the dishes, but Derek intersected him, saying, “That’s alright. Thanks. You guys go ahead.” and placing the dishes in the sink.

Erica grabbed a purse, and Derek couldn’t even begin to imagine what she thought she needed to be carrying around, and toed on some sandals.

“Thanks for dinner,” Boyd said, smiling, watching Erica give Isaac a kiss on the cheek and a hair ruffle. He added, “I haven’t had a dinner that nice in a long time.”

Erica swooped from the side, arm linking around Boyd’s, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the man. “Don’t wait up.” she singsonged, and opened the door for Boyd. She sent one last flitty wave to her Pack and was out the door. 

Isaac fake-wiped away tears. “Our baby bird’s finally leaving the nest.”

Derek scoffed and turned back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Isaac followed him in.

“Seriously, that was the right thing to do.”

“I know.” Derek stated, hoping that would be the end of it. He submerged his hands into the burning water, starting to scrub out the meatloaf pan. 

“It’s probably for the best that we don’t scare him off by letting him find out we’re actually Peter’s Betas.” 

Derek didn’t know why that needed to be said. “No kidding.”

“‘Cause I think it’s good to have him around. He’s good for us.” Which Derek didn’t even want to dignify with a verbal response, so he just raised his eyebrow a little. “No, listen. Think about our names, okay. Derek - D. Isaac - I. Erica - E. That spells DIE. Not good vibes. But, if you add in a B for Boyd, you can get the word BIDE.”

Derek actually had to stop to look at him because that might have been the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard said seriously. “What.”

“Bide? You know, like _wait?_ In that, we are _waiting_ for Peter and Stiles. Biding our time.” and he shrugged. “Just something to think about.” 

“Is this the new astrology?” Derek gruffed, obviously not impressed. “Why the fuck would I care what our initials spell? And Boyd’s his last name. Shouldn’t you use the first for consistency? Also, it doesn’t matter because that makes no sense.”

Isaac huffed. “Well, I like it. I think it’s cool.”

“ _Bide_ ,” Derek repeated, scoffing to himself, putting the meatloaf pan on the drying rack.

“Don’t be a dick, dick.” Isaac told him, but he didn’t sound all that mad. “You wanna watch some TV?”

Derek took his hands out of the dishwater to gesture at the dirty pots. “You wanna help me do the dishes?”

“Okay, sure,” Isaac shrugged and sidled up next to him.

Which was clearly not what the man was expecting. “Wait, what?” but Isaac just settled in, drying and stashing the pan, waiting for something else to rinse.

Isaac talked a little, about something he had read, but Derek didn’t really listen. He didn’t think it mattered anyway, and having someone drone next to him, warm in proximity but not quite touching, was nice.

They finished quickly and Isaac goaded Derek into the TV room, promising, “Just one episode.” 

One episode turns into a few and, without Derek really being aware, it turned into a full serason. He could hardly believe his eyes when they reached the _See More Seasons_ tab, ane he checked the clock, seeing it was almost midnight.

“Wanna start the next one?” Isaac asked, remote raised and ready.

Derek frowned, more confused than anything. “It’s pretty late.”

“Ugh, you’re _such_ an old man. Honestly, I’m shocked we watched as much as we did. Don’t tell me you _enjoyed_ this?” he teased.

“It wasn’t as shitty as I thought it was going to be.” Derek snapped, and Isaac beamed. Derek almost wanted to blush, because he _had_ enjoyed himself. To cover that up, he reminded the both of them, “I can enjoy myself. It’s not like I can’t.”

“Sure,” Isaac indulged.

“It’s late.” Derek reminded him. “I’m going to sleep.” 

“I’m not even tired!” Isaac groaned. “I could stay up for hours!”

“Which is why you shouldn’t sleep til one.” Derek told him.

“When you remind me of my terrible decisions, I feel like you’re not supporting me as much as you could.” 

Derek actually laughed and then stood. “Good night, Isaac.”

“Wait!” Isaac called, suddenly turning anxious. Derek looked back at him and Isaac darted his gaze around the room before meeting his eye again. “Can I sleep with you tonight? It’s just I haven’t slept alone in a really long time. I don’t think I can... relax without someone.” When Derek didn’t respond immediately, he said, “I’ll leave right when Erica gets back. I mean, I probably won’t even really fall asleep. Like you said, I got up late so - “

“Sure.” Derek said, trying not to sound as stiff as he felt. 

Isaac’s shoulders slumped, and then tensed like he was second guessing it. “Really?”

“Yeah.” and he cleared his throat.

“Okay.” Isaac said, nodding once. 

They both looked at each other for another second, until Derek broke contact. “I’m just gonna go... get ready.” 

Isaac stood too, but went to his own room and his own bathroom and brought his own pillow - which Derek quickly realized was actually _Erica’s_. He came in just as Derek was changing his day shirt to a night one, jeans already discarded into the hamper. He actually looked tired when Derek eyed him, the boy hugging the pillow to his chest, nose buried in its scent, blue gaze trailing Derek for any sign of reluctance.

Derek just turned down the covers, and Isaac padded into the room. He half-raised a hand, before asking, “You want me to hit the lights?”

“Yeah.” but Derek also flicked on the side lamp. “Do you want to read or something?” They were both getting settled in their corners, not touching. “Use the laptop?”

“No, I think I just want to sleep,” and Isaac pulled the covers up, turning on his side to keep watching the other Beta. Derek reached up to finger the on/off toggle on the lamp.

“Goodnight, Isaac.”

“Goodnight, Derek.” the boy returned, eyes already shutting, mouth muffled by the pillow.

Derek turned off the lamp and settled in, facing Isaac as well.

He woke up once, from a pleasant and deep sleep, to see Erica nestled between them, softly breathing, sweetly unconscious. Both he and Isaac had crowded in throughout the night and, while he may not have slung an arm around the girl’s middle like Isaac did, his hand lay close between them, fingers curled next to Erica’s own balled hand. 

He wasn’t awake long enough to pretend like he want to ask them to leave.

* * *

When Derek woke up the next morning, the two other Betas were still snoozing. They’d shifted even more, Erica’s cheek smooshed against Isaac’s chest as she drooled on his shirt, her arms spread out around him. Her legs had curled up a little, and Derek had, at some point during the night, snuggled up, resting his head on the back of her thigh, face pillowed against her knee. He wasn’t sure how the shift hadn’t woken her - it wasn’t the most comfortable position and he wasn’t very light. 

However, inhaling, stretching his legs out and then readjusting so his nose was pressed against the junction of her thigh and knee, he couldn’t deny how nice this felt. He remembered this - when they used to sleep like puppies, all smelling like each other and Pack-friends. And it was relaxing, to be so quiet and close. 

Without realizing, his fingers reached up to lay on her shin, just to touch, sleep-warmed skin on sleep-warmed skin. He could hear her waking up and tensed, knowing he needed to move off her immediately. 

But, just as he was carefully, mournfully pulling his hand away, fingers carded through his hair and he was kept still. When he was allowed to look up, she was smiling down at him, now resting her cheek on the back of her free hand, palm down on Isaac’s softly raising-falling chest, the corners of her mouth still shining wet. She didn’t say anything, still tired, and closed her eyes after a few seconds. 

Derek looked back down and breathed in the scent of her and Boyd and Isaac and the others. He thought, if it could be like this and nothing more, maybe he’d have nothing to feel guilty about.

And that morning, at breakfast, after the kids had woken up and not started humping on Derek’s guestbed but excused themselves to the bathroom, Derek cleared his throat. 

“If you... uhh... _want_ , we could...” and he choked a bit. Isaac and Erica regarded him curiously, but didn’t seem too concerned as they kept eating their corn beef hash and waffles. “I’d like to sleep in my own room again.” he managed out finally.

Isaac put his fork down. “You want us to switch?” He looked at Erica, who was less confused but more surprised, brow crinkled. She opened her mouth to clarify for her friend, but Derek jumped in before her.

“No, I mean... I slept really well last night, when, uh... Both of you were nearby. I feel like maybe we could do that. Just that.” he tacked on quickly, sternly. 

Erica closed her mouth. She looked at Isaac, who looked back, and they seemed to communicate something in the brief milliseconds they held each other’s gaze. Derek stared at the two of them.

Picking his fork up, Isaac went back to eating. “Okay. Let’s do that.” he said, mouth half full, eyes on his plate.

“That sounds good.” Erica said, smiling at Derek before informing him, “It’s better if you put he corn beef on _top_ of the waffle. No, seriously, try it.”

And Derek was so blown away by their calm, almost utter lack of a response when he’d been expecting taunts or laughing or _I told you so_ s, that he stayed perfectly still and let Erica shovel some hash on top of his waffle.

* * *

“You know Boyd asks about you.” Erica said later, lounging on the couch, the TV put on low as Derek read over some papers. His heart did a funny flip and he could feel his face heating instantly. Erica smirked. “He likes you a lot.”

He wanted to call her a liar, but apparently she wasn’t lying. So, he just said, “Okay.”

Erica snorted. “Don’t you want to know what he’s said?”

“Isn’t that private?”

“ _Ugh!_ You are so _boring_. Be catty and gossipy for once in your _life_ , Derek! For me? For your darling, little Erica?”

“Never refer to yourself like that again, and I will.”

“Deal!” she said, grinning wide and wild. She then waited, watching him expectantly. Derek sighed.

“So what did he say?”

“Well! Since you insist - “

“Oh, I do - “

“I will tell you! God, Derek, don’t be so impatient.” and she watched him roll his eyes with undisguised delight. “For starters, he thinks you’re super good looking.” 

Derek took a second to process that before clarifying, “He said that?”

“Sure, with some prompting. I mean, he think I’m way cuter, but you’re not hard on the eyes.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Also he thinks you’re a good cook - for meatloaf at least. So, we should probably have him over more so he can flesh out his opinion.”

“Right,” Derek agreed dryly, trying to cover up the immense swell of pride of felt. “And for no other reason.”

“And,” Erica continued, beaming, “He told me that you always looked so sad when you’d come into the store at night.” which was not where Derek wanted this conversation to go, but Erica said, “At first, he thought you were tired, but then he realized that you were just alone and sad. That you didn’t have anyone around to be nice to you or make you smile.”

“Erica - “

“And he said that you didn’t look like that at dinner last night. That you looked like things were getting a little better. Less lonesome.”

Derek didn’t say anything but looked away. He sort of wanted to run out of the room and hide, embarrassment creeping into every inch of his body. Erica was quiet too but Derek couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze and discern why.

After another second, she continued on, “And he’s _really_ interested in werewolves! He has so many questions. It’s really sweet!” Derek was finally able to raise his face and watch Erica speak again. Her eyes weren’t even on him as she spoke, though, which felt like a blessing. She was picking at her chipped nail polish with intense focus, seemingly talking more to the room than Derek himself.

“He said he’d like to go into _some_ science and study weres when he gets older - but he figured that the last person wolves want to research them is some ignorant, outsider human. Something like - _we should let wolves study wolves_. And, I get where he’s coming from, but there aren’t many people - wolf or otherwise - that I’d want to study me more than Boyd.” By every measure, that should have been some sort of innuendo, but the girl’s voice lacked any sort of teasing, and she sighed.

“He’s also worried about the amount of schooling it would take, and paying for all of it. I told him, ‘Vernon, honey, you have perfect grades, you’re already saving money.’ He could get a scholarship like _that_.” She snapped her fingers, and then went back to inspecting them, sighing, “I really need to get these done again.”

Finally, she looked over at Derek, smiling casually. “Hey, did you know a lot of universities are advertising huge scholarships for werewolf kids? And there’s a whole lot of grants floating around for werewolf-led research teams.”

Derek tensed. “Is that was this is about? Did Boyd tell you that?”

Erica’s eyes widened, suddenly shocked, and then she laughed. “Oh, jeez, Derek, _no!_ I looked that all up myself. I was just thinking - “

“That you want to turn a teenage boy you’ve known less than a week?” Derek made sure to look deeply unimpressed.

“Well,” Erica smiled, showing all her teeth. “That’s usually the way we run things in this Pack.”

“Which is _wrong_.” Derek said, but felt like that was something that should have gone unsaid. “Besides, we can’t do anything, even if we wanted to. Only Peter could turn him.”

“I _know_ , Derek. Just _listen_ to me. Boyd is a cool guy. He’s so cool that even _you_ like him - which is a feat we’re all desperately trying to figure out. Everyone likes having him around. I’m just saying we give it, like, a trial run. Have him come over more and interact with the rest of the Pack sometimes. 

“And when Peter and Stiles come home, if we think it’s still a good idea, we can bring it up to our Alpha and let him decide. And by then, Boyd’s scent will be everywhere and irresistible like it is, and Peter won’t be able to say no!”

“'Cause he likes the smell of your boyfriend?” Derek clarified.

“ _You_ like the smell of my boyfriend.” Erica countered. 

Derek flushed, flustered, saying “I don’t think about that.” and continued to aggressively not consider how calming the honey musk of the young man’s scent was. He changed the subject. “Have you talked to him about this?”

Erica paused, now hesitant.” No...” she admitted.

His mouth tightened into a frown. “You can’t just expect him to want to give up his family - which he’d have to do - to be in this train wreck of a Pack. I get it was easy for you and Isaac to leave your parents, but you can’t just expect Boyd to be the same way.”

And Erica’s scent turned sharper as her heart ticked up and something about her face became less certain and more angry all at the same time. “It wasn’t - “ she started, and shook her head. Derek’s whole being went into high alert because it seemed like she was gearing up for a serious talk, a dramatic recitation of her past, and Derek wanted nothing to do with it.

Still, she said, “It wasn’t _easy_. It wasn’t much of anything, though, at the moment. I just get a text from Isaac asking if I want to leave with them in the middle of the night and I have ten minutes to decide - and so I chose the life where I’ll have the most opportunity."

“On the run, with serial killers?” Derek said, not sure how someone could be so shortsighted. 

She shook her head again. “As a werewolf. I forget you don’t know, but I had epilepsy. School was a nightmare. All the other kids made fun of me. And with epilepsy, things can just get worse and worse. It can lead to a lot of serious mental illness, especially in young people. More and more stuff starts to tack on. 

“And, just - It _killed_ me to see how tired my mom looked whenever I had to go to the doctor’s. How tired she looked sometimes when she looked at me. Don’t get me wrong - my parents love me, but I sometimes felt hard to live with. And maybe Peter reached out to me at a low point. Maybe I would have said no on any other night.

“But I didn’t. And I’m _glad_ I didn’t, because now I don’t feel scared all the time. I won’t say I’m stronger now; I had to be strong before. But, now it’s just a little easier to be.”

Derek wanted to tell her that he didn’t need to know all of that, but it seemed useless after she’d already told him - and he’d learned that the Betas were going to tell him what they wanted to tell him. So, instead, he gruffed, “Your parents are probably worried sick about you.”

Erica’s mouth set. “They are.” she said.

“They say losing a child is the hardest thing to live through.” 

“But I’m not lost. I’m safer now. I could have choked to death, or hit my head, or any number of things. And once Peter and Stiles finish and we can settle down, I’m sure they’ll let me contact my parents. I’m sure I’ll see them again soon.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you _left_ them _alone_.” Derek snapped, voice rising. Erica, to her credit, sat calm while Derek stormed on. “You’re just trying to convince yourself that you’re okay. You’re trying to fix this and make stupid promises to yourself, and in the end you’re just deluding yourself from the truth.”

“So what if I am?” Erica asked, and Derek wanted to throw his hands in the air and give up. “This is the choice I made. There is nothing I can do about it. And I won’t live a life of regret. I don’t know what will happen and I don’t know what would have happened if I’d stayed. But neither do you.”

“You have no idea what pain you’ve caused.” Derek said. “You’ve never _lost_ someone like that before.”

“No.” she agreed, evenly. “That probably made it easier to do.” and Derek suddenly, for that brief moment, understood her, and understood Peter, and understood the crazy mixed up Pack of them, before he was swept with utter confusion again. 

Erica brightened, on a new topic, “So, Boyd’s coming over tomorrow!”

* * *

Boyd actually came with their groceries in the mid-afternoon. Erica nearly squealed when she saw him and the food, as if she hadn’t already known he’d be coming. Isaac followed her out with a smile, which was returned warmly. Derek was already helping Boyd put things away.

“You finally gonna marathon True Blood with us?” Isaac asked, bumping shoulders with the other boy while Erica snuck under one of his arms. 

“I’m sure Boyd has to go back to work.” Derek told them sternly.

“This is my own delivery today.” Boyd shrugged. “I’m free all night.” 

Something else struck him, and Derek asked, “Since when do we have True Blood? I don’t get HBO.”

“I ordered all the seasons off Amazon.” Erica explained nonchalantly.

“Without asking?” Derek nearly hissed. He almost exploded the bag of chips he was gripping, but Boyd managed to save them, easing them out of Derek’s tense hands. 

“Please,” she snorted, rolling her eyes. “I’ve seen your bank statement. You’d never even notice it. What they cost doesn’t even make a slight dent, you old coot.” 

Derek seethed but tried to contain himself. He sped through the contents of his mind, trying to think of something clear but calm to say. He ended up with, “When you buy things like that without asking, I feel like you think I’m stupid. I’m _not_ stupid.” 

And Erica stopped, looking at him directly, seriously. They were all quiet, Isaac tense, Boyd uncomfortable - and Derek would have felt bad for him having to see this if he hadn’t felt so completely angry.

“I won’t do it again.” she finally said, her voice and heart rate even. She didn’t break eye contact and she didn’t feign remorse, but Derek knew she meant what she said. And being heard like that felt better than an apology. 

“So,” she asked Derek, “Do you want to watch True Blood with us?”

Derek blinked. “Oh...” he stalled, looking at Isaac, who shrugged. “I, uhh...” His gaze shifted to Boyd and he caught him looking softly at Erica, whom Derek refocused on. “You guys should go ahead. Have fun.”

“Aw, Derek!” Erica said. “We can’t _really_ have fun if you’re not there!” and Derek listened and could tell it was a lie, a joke, even without hearing her heartbeat.

“It’s fine. I have work - “

“ _Oh my God_.” Isaac groaned. “You’re always working. Stop working. Aren’t you on vacation?” and the words almost sounded accusatory. 

“I can still look over files. There aren’t a lot of supernatural consultants and - “ Derek cut himself off. “And that is not any of your business. Thanks for the invite, but I’m okay.”

“That’s too bad.” Boyd cut in, catching and hooking Derek’s eye. “I know I’d enjoy myself more if you joined us.” 

“Oh,” he breathed. “That’s...” and he couldn’t think of something to say. “Oh, shit, I forgot to tip you!” was what he ended up with. Erica laughed. Boyd blinked. Derek dug through his pocket for his wallet. When he didn’t find it, he went to the drawer he sometimes tossed it into, starting to scavenge through that. “Sorry, I - “

Boyd laid one warm hand on his wrist to stop him, and Derek felt it all over. His palm was hot, smooth, and his fingers trailed up his arm a bit when Derek shifted, ghosting over the hairs there before curling and pulling away. Derek could only stare at him, mouth a little open. “Don’t worry about it.” he said, Derek’s eyes catching on his lips, suddenly realizing how close they were.

“But - “ Derek tried to say.

“Why do you come watch the show with us? That’ll be my tip.”

Derek stared at him. He listened to Erica snickering and Isaac huffing, but he stared at Boyd. “Maybe...” he tried. “Maybe just an episode or two?”

Which was how he ended up on the edge of the couch, shoulder brushing with Boyd’s if he didn’t deliberately lean away, as Erica fussed with the DVD player and Isaac got everyone drinks. 

“Do you know anything about this show?” Derek garbled out.

Boyd looked at him and shrugged, his arm brushing up against Derek’s so lightly Derek wanted to jolt and shudder and cringe all at the same time. “I know about the vampires.”

“Oh, it’s a vampire show?” Derek remarked.

Erica flashed her eyes back at him and stole a soda as Isaac walked passed. “Wow, Derek. Where have you been?”

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but Erica was squishing her way in between her boyfriend and Isaac, clearly not paying him much attention. Boyd squeezed his knee for just a second, almost as if he were trying to reassure him, before he let go and put an arm around Erica’s shoulders. And it felt _nice_ to be sitting with all of them like that.

He left after two episodes, saying he needed to start dinner. Really, all of the sex made him uncomfortable and he thought the vampires looked stupid. But, he felt good for having stayed as long as he did. 

He caught himself thinking that Stiles would like the show, and for the first time he didn’t feel hopeless and achey at the though of him. He wasn’t all-consumed by guilt. He was able to keep chopping up carrots - heart sinking but not altogether drowned.

By the time Derek had everything cooking, the teenagers had finished their third episode. Derek didn’t go back in, meandering into the guestroom and closing the door. He got some work done, the soft sounds of the TV and teenagers mumbling soothing background noise.

* * *

Erica and Boyd went out more - most nights when Boyd wasn’t working at Happy Foods. She would come back very late, crawling into bed, smelling like him all over. Derek couldn’t help but feel grateful. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if she undid the young man in the apartment with Derek nearby. 

And she and Isaac kept themselves mostly to the shower - where the scent was least overpowering - and in the guest bedroom - which Derek had no reason to go into anyway.

He could almost ignore it. He could almost be comfortable. There were longer moments, when he’d stop trying to busy himself with work and he’d sit close to one of the Betas and listen to them talk, or watch a show, or just be quiet and still, and he’d feel himself slipping into peace, into content excitement for the arrival of his Alphas - before he’d have to choke on his own sudden distress, forcing nausea, trying to overcompensate with disgust.

Erica left with Boyd to go to the rec center, and it was clear Isaac was getting antsy, stuck inside the apartment all the time. Derek was too, but he always had more work he could do. 

“I never thought I’d get bored of watching TV.” Isaac said to himself, thirty minutes after Erica had gone out. Derek was looking over a case, sitting next to the other Beta while he scrolled through Netflix to no avail. “I guess I mostly just want to run around.”

“Do a lap around the apartment.” Derek shrugged.

Isaac made a face. “I get you’re fine with doing a thousand pushups each morning to blow off steam - “

“I don’t do a _thousand_ \- ”

“But I wanna _run_.” Isaac told him, eyes on the screen. He stopped his search and made a slight sound. “What about this?” he asked.

Derek looked. He frowned. “Uhh... Maybe not.”

“Come on. Stiles wanted me to watch it.”

“I really don’t believe that.” Derek said. “I think he probably meant - “

“ _No_.” Isaac interrupted. “He made it very clear he wanted me to watch this. In _order_. He was really adamant about that. This is the first one. He said I had to watch the first one first.”

“He didn’t mean _The Phantom Menace_.” Derek tried to reason with him.

But it was too late; Isaac was pressing the play button and the movie was loading.

“Whoops.” he intoned.

Derek sighed and sat back, busying himself with work again.

Twenty minutes later, Isaac stopped the movie. He sat silently for a moment, covering his mouth with one hand, staring in confusion at the screen. “What was that?” he asked, sounding numb.

“Jar Jar Binks.”

Isaac shook his head, asking, “What’s wrong with Stiles?”

“I cannot believe this is what it takes to make you ask that question.” Derek said, sounding more bitter than he meant to.

“I can’t watch this.” Isaac said to Derek. “Stiles is gonna be so mad. He loves these movies.”

“No.” Derek countered carefully. “I can assure you he does not love this movie.”

Shaking his head against, more adamantly this time, Isaac seemed more frantic than the situation warranted. “You haven’t heard him talk about these movies. Seeing them is a life-or-death thing for him and I...”

Derek put his work folder down. He looked at Isaac another moment and neither of them said anything until he asked, “Do you want to go for a run?”

And the previous displeasure evident on Isaac’s face morphed into absolute delight. “Can we?”

“I know a place. No one will be there tonight, probably. We can go out for an hour or two. Only for a bit.”

Isaac was already springing off the couch and looking for his shoes. “Let’s go now! Can we go now! Derek, let’s _go_.” and Isaac took him by the arm, pulling him up.

Derek got them into some shoes, grabbed his keys, and wrote a note for Erica in case she beat them home. Isaac was close to bouncing at the door by the time Derek was ready to leave.

They drove out to the preserve.

“I had no idea somewhere like this was out here!” Isaac said, awed, as Derek parked. “How big is it?”

“Big.” Derek gruffed, and got out.

They left their shoes by the car, but when Isaac started stripping down Derek stopped him saying, “We’re not running naked through the woods.”

Isaac sighed but fixed his clothes. “You’re no fun.”

“We can go back to the apartment.” Derek told him lightly.

“Nope!” and Isaac was off, already sprinting past trees, shifting. Derek felt himself smiling and didn’t now why, but he tore after the other Beta, racing to catch up.

Isaac was faster than Derek, but he was younger, tired easier, and soon Derek was the one being chased, ducking back and forth, almost laughing at the desperate sounds from the pup behind him.

When they got to the shallow brook Derek remembered being bigger, he waited while Isaac drank, both of them catching their breath.

“You could have taken me here sooner.” Isaac told him between pants. “You were right. There’s no one around.”

“I haven’t been here in years.” Derek checked his surroundings, as if he might see something familiar besides trees and the little stream of water - something he didn’t seem to want to see.

“It’d be a great place to run on the full moon.” Isaac’s tone was too mild for the statement to be anything more than a suggestion. For good measure, he added on, “Not that pacing around your tiny apartment and bumping into two other pissy wolves wasn’t fun.” 

“We’ll see.” Derek murmured vageuly, focus still lost on the trees and dirt around him.

“Peter always goes out to run on the full moon. Says it’s bad to be cooped up.” Isaac stood. Derek finally looked at him.

“And how many full moons have you spent with Peter?”

Isaac looked sheepish, which Derek thought was an appropriate response. “About as many as I have with you.”

And Derek didn’t really respond, didn’t feel a need too, just took off into the woods again. There was a choked out, “ _Hey!_ Not _fair!_ ” that Derek felt himself laughing at as he pulled way ahead, darting to the side in an effort to lose the kid.

He reveled in the sound of his own heart, drumming in his chest, the sound of Isaac behind him, breath labored, footfalls matching his own as they raced deeper into the woods. Isaac howled, so loud that Derek was shocked the rest of the Pack didn’t run out to meet them. So loud, Derek wondered who had taught him. Peter had taught Derek how to howl too.

He dropped to all fours and pulled ahead again. It almost felt unfair, because Derek felt like he’d never be caught. He was too fast. His legs were burning, his chest was burning, and he was caught between fear and ecstacy, his throat forming a responding howl, mouth useless in its execution.

And all very suddenly, Derek realized he couldn’t hear Isaac anymore. His breath, his matching steps, his heart - they were all gone. Derek slowed to a stop, out in the open, in a small clearing, the waning moon visible overhead. He listened carefully, scented the air, and only sensed the fresh woods. His head snapped towards rustling, towards broken twigs, but none of it was right.

He nearly called the boy’s name, turning a little more frantically, willing his heart to shut up so he could _listen_.

Just as he was about to head back the way he’d come, something tacked him from the side, knocking him off his feet. Isaac was on top of him, laughing breathlessly, smelling warm and delighted, hot and weighted on top of him.

“I caught you!” Isaac panted, fangs and claws out, eyes golden in his pleasure. “I hunted you and I caught you!”

Derek very easily rolled him over, pinning him down. Isaac struggled a little and Derek wrestled with him a bit, indulging the pup. Once Isaac was settled under him, wrists pinned down, their legs tangled, he whined, “But _I_ caught _you_.”

“You did.” Derek agreed, eyes bright blue as he watched the Beta’s young face. “You did good.”

Isaac squirmed under him, getting more comfortable. He seemed pleased with their positions too. “Did I really?” he hummed, breath seeming even shorter. His half-lidded eyes glowed and he stretched, head tilting back a bit to bare his neck. 

Derek it felt the action shock through his system. He couldn’t tell how much of it was real. He let Isaac’s wrists go. In turn, the boy reached up to grip the other Beta’s arms, holding him close.

“You could, you know,” Isaac hushed, voice unnecessarily soft. Derek didn’t know. “I mean, you can be the first - in the Pack. I want you to. I want you to have that. Have me. First.”

“Isaac,” Derek murmured, eyes raking up the boy’s neck, over his mouth. The warmth under him felt so good, so familiar. He was solid in the sweetest way, and Derek had to rake a hand through his curls.

“Please have me.” Isaac whispered. “Tonight, or - Not tonight. When you’re ready. But it could be you.” and he pushed himself up on his elbows, nose brushing the underside of Derek’s chin, skating up his cheek, rubbing against the man’s nose. “I know you’d be good with me. Peter and Stiles would be too, but... I think you need to be gentle with me just as much as I need you to be gentle with me.”

He released his hold of Derek’s biceps, fingers coming to brush over a softly open mouth. His golden eyes followed his fingertips and then checked Derek’s face. “Can I?” he breathed. “ _Please_ ,” he whined. “May I please - “

Derek pulled back. “A lot of young wolves feel like this after running,” he looked away. “All... affectionate. I’m sure you and Peter... Let’s not do,” and Derek didn’t know how to say it nicely. How to tell Isaac that kissing him would be ultimately something the boy would regret. So he just left it and stood.

When he looked back at the ground, Isaac was gazing at him, eyes blue again. He had laid back down, hands by his ears. Derek offered him a hand up. Isaac took it and didn’t give it back as they walked to the car. Derek couldn’t bring himself to lie and say it felt bad.

“You hungry?” Derek asked as they were putting their shoes back on.

“Absolutely.” Isaac smiled.

Derek bought him a burger and fries from the local drive-thru and got him a milkshake without even asking. Isaac gave him a little shoulder punch in thanks and let Derek drive them home, eating in the car, talking aimlessly.

* * *

Derek’s cell phone rang. Erica had climbed into bed last, edging in to curl around Isaac as Derek had, and was closest to the phone when it started to go off. She picked it up with a groggy “ _Yeah?_ ”

“Erica, hi.” Stiles said over the line, and Derek was wide awake, sitting up, eyes open. Erica was a different story, sleepily humming at the sound of his voice. “Sorry to wake you up.”

“Stiles!” she murmured, pleased smile soft, voice a bit croaky. “How are you?” she asked, probably only half aware of what she was saying. 

“I’m keeping on the sunny side.” Stiles said, inexplicable as ever. Derek nearly whined for Erica to give him the phone. She clearly wasn’t deserving of speaking to Stiles if she couldn’t stay awake. But she laughed and Stiles laughed, and Derek wanted to glower.

“Stiles, I met a boy.” she hushed, like it was an exciting, special secret. “You have to meet him. His name is Boyd,” and yawning she said, “He’s so sweet. He’d make a good wolf. He smells good. Has big hands.” 

“That’s so great.” Stiles told her, but sounded uncertain. “Can you put Derek on?”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. He nearly tore the phone out of Erica’s hands, but her eyes opened a bit more and she looked at him, stopping him in his tracks. “You wanna talk to Derek?” she asked, like it was unbelievable. He wanted to snap his teeth at her, and he knew he was glaring daggers. She closed her eyes again to ignore him.

“Uh-huh. Give Isaac my love. Go back to sleep.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Erica hummed, and as she was about to tell Stiles she loved him, Derek took the phone away.

“Stiles?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as choked out and wavery as it felt.

Stiles made a noise, a soft little intake of breath that he probably didn’t even notice himself, but Derek felt his eyes closing at the sound, wanting to curl up around the phone and hear it again and again. “Hey, Derek.” 

And he couldn’t think of what to say for a second, then rushed, “Stiles, I’m so _sorry_ \- “

“No.” Stiles snapped, and Derek almost recoiled. He wished Stiles was there in person so he could roll on his back, show his stomach. “Later.” he said, softer. “I’m expecting a very lengthy apology from you and we don’t have the time right now.

He sounded like he was joking, but nothing about this was funny. “Look - “ Derek said, unnecessarily gruff.

“No.” Stiles scolded. “No fighting with me this morning.”

Derek didn’t understand. “Why did you call so early?” he asked.

Stiles swallowed. “Uhm...” Derek wished he could hear what his heart was doing. He mumbled a weak, “Because I wanted to talk to you.”

And now he _really_ didn’t understand. “ _Why?_ ”

“I just,” the boy started, his voice getting stuck. He coughed to clear his throat. “Thought I should. To say that I,” and he paused, maybe biting his lip, maybe running hand over his eyes. “I love you very much and I miss you.”

“Stiles,” Derek hushed. He wanted to say it back. Instead he said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” he rushed, and then gave a shaky laugh. “Can’t I just call you at inconvenient times to proclaim my undying love for you, even though you’re an ass?”

“Stiles.” the man grumbled, trying not to get distracted by the word _love_ that was getting thrown around like it wasn’t a big deal.

Stiles sighed. “No. I didn’t mean that. I mean, I did. You are an ass.” he laughed again, “But I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

And it all became crystal clear in that second - the reason Stiles would call so early, sounding so nervous, talking about _love_. “You found her.” Derek said. When Stiles didn’t respond immediately, he asked, “Didn’t you? You’re going after her today?” His voice was rising embarrassingly and he couldn’t help it. 

“Who?" Stiles squeaked. Derek wanted to shake him by his shoulders. He wanted to press him to his bed and not let him get out to do stupid things like this.

“Goddamn it, Stiles.” Derek growled. He was glad he sounded angry, because he just felt so scared. “Stop being an idiot.”

“Stop being mean for, like, one second!” Stiles said, voice too desperate. He exhaled slowly, a soft, whining sound. “Cant we just have one conversation where we don’t try to hurt each other? Did it occur to you that I’m calling you because I,” and he paused, a slight sound escaping his lips, a tiny panicked whimper, “Might not make it and you’re the last person I want to talk to?”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. “No. That hadn’t occurred to me.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Of course not.”

“Why?” he asked, voice garbled with grief.

“Why...” Stiles repeated, just as wrecked. “I don’t know.” he said, which hurt to hear. But then he said, “Maybe because you’re my oldest living friend.” and he didn’t breathe for a second after he said it. His next inhale was a shaky sniffle.

And Derek could only say his name again, wanting to say _me too, you’re my oldest living friend too_.

“Please don’t say we’re not friends.” Stiles cried, sounding so alone.

“Why would I _ever_ say that?”

“Please tell me you love me.” Stiles begged, and Derek hated Peter, just for a second, for not taking better care of his mate.

“I love you, Stiles.” he said immediately, and it was so good to say. He wished he could be truthful like this always. “I love you so much. I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“Bye, Derek.” Stiles hummed, and Peter must have been back with him because there was shushing and humming from another person.

“Please, don’t go.” Derek whined. He begged, “Come home. You don’t have to do this. You can just come home. Don’t go after her. Come home to me.” but the phone disconnected and Stiles was gone again.

The Betas were eyeing him, only half awake when he finally put the phone down.

“They’re going after Kate?” Erica asked.

Derek nodded. 

“Okay.” Isaac hummed, and turned on his side to get back to sleep.

“You...” Derek tried, unbelieving. Erica was yawning, settling back down too. “You two can sleep right now?”

“It’s still early.” Erica mumbled. “Gotta get my eight hours.” Then, she added, “You should too. Peter and Stiles will be fine.” and she said it like it was nothing. “Go back to bed.”

He just stared at them, heart pounding, unable to think, unable to really do anything but stare. Isaac peeked up again and sighed. Nudging at Erica, they worked in tandem to get Derek pressed between them.

“I know you’re worried,” Erica hummed, petting a hand through Derek’s hair. Isaac was already breathing softly, asleep again. “But they’ll be _fine_. Just get some sleep.”

Derek didn’t think it’d be possible, and he felt nauseated with guilt after, but the combined heady scent of the sleeping Betas curled up swept over him, and he was helpless.

* * *

He woke up again, alone in bed. Erica was burning bacon in the kitchen. Isaac was puttering around behind her. They didn’t seem to be speaking, and Derek held a pillow close, smelling it, breathing them in deliberately slow to keep his heart from racing. He let out a little, unintentional sound, just a huffed whine, thinking about the tight baring of Kate’s teeth in the glow of a yellow bedside lamp, and how much she had so clearly hated him.

Isaac came to stand in the doorway, and Derek turned over to meet his eyes. They were quiet, gave nothing away.

“Breakfast?” Isaac asked.

Derek didn’t feel hungry, but he stood. Said yes. Walked. He couldn’t think too deeply, so he focused on Isaac’s hand, brushing against the small of his back, and the song Erica was humming.

“They’re gonna be fine.” Isaac assured him softly as they sat. “They’ve been planning this for so long. And you haven’t seen them together. They’re unbeatable together. They’d never let anything happen to one another.”

“Have you met Kate Argent?” Derek gruffed out. He watched Isaac’s mouth shut in a frown. “Yeah.” Derek said. “Yeah.”

Erica turned off the stove, bring out eggs and pancakes and bacon.

“How long have you been up?” he asked.

“You sacked out for a long time after the call,” Erica said and wandered back into the kitchen for coffee. Derek wanted to ask if they’d called back, but he knew they hadn’t and stayed quiet. She placed a mug in front of him. “Don’t worry,” she smiled. “At this point, they’re probably celebrating.”

“They don’t seem like they’re the best at contacting people.” Isaac shrugged, looking slightly amused, like he thought it was some sort of sweet, endearing quirk.

Derek wanted to point out that they could be captured. Stiles could be dead, or being tortured. Peter could be dying, the power transference minutes away. Stiles could be alone somewhere, stuck, all of the bones in his body broken, or his limbs missing. Stiles could be lost, not sure how to get back to Derek. Stiles could be sobbing, hoarse, ratcheting, a broken wail in the middle of bright daytime when no one should be dying like that. Stiles could be - 

Erica placed her hand on his and squeezed. Isaac was chewing, watching him carefully. “They’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” She let him go and started to cut into her pancakes. “Go ahead and eat. You’ll feel better.”

“It’s really good.” Isaac added.

Derek tried and wanted to be sick, but he kept that to himself. He tried to ignore Erica and Isaac as they chatted about what they’d do first when Peter and Stiles got home.

After, he showered while the Betas cleaned up. After that, he tried to read, and then work, and then watch TV with Isaac, but he couldn’t focus on any of it and ended up just feeling more anxious than he had before. He ended up laying in the guestroom, the lights off, facing the wall, a pillow pressed over his ears to block out the worried murmurs coming from the teenagers.

He stayed like that for an hour, letting it eat at him, remembering how Stiles had looked, tied to that tree. There was a knock on the door that he didn’t respond to and Erica let herself in, something clutched in her hand.

“Do you want to paint my nails?” she asked, and waited. Derek sat up a little. His face felt sticky, his eyes hot and raw, and he hadn’t noticed he was crying.

“What?” he rasped.

She flicked on the lights and sat next to him. She held out a bottle of her bombshell red nail polish. “Paint my nails.” she repeated. He took it from her, slow, and she scooted up the bed, rearranging the pillows to get comfy. “You should start with my toes,” she told him, stretching her legs out, toes curling and spreading until Derek gripped her foot in his hand. “Just so you can get the hang of it.”

He looked at her another moment, and then began wordlessly, uncapping the polish and coating her pinkie toe. His hands shook a little, the movements weren’t precise enough, and he ended up getting red outside the lines of her nails. 

“Oh, boy,” she laughed. Derek glanced up at her, switching to her next foot as she inspected the first. “At least your not as bad as Stiles. He likes to talk while he does it, and he can only talk with his hands. I had red smears on my knees and elbows. Once on my nose.” she laughed, “You’ll get better,” she promised him, and rested her ankle on his shoulder, seeming most comfortable with his big, solid body between her knees and her legs raised.

He eased them down and blew warm breath over her toes until she squirmed, giggling, demanding he get to work on her hands, which, when pressed between his own, looked so, so small.

“When you shift,” Derek hummed, “Are your claws red?”

Erica threw her head back, cackling with laughter. He had to pause as her shoulders shook, and when she looked at him again, she seemed so utterly happy with him that he had to smile back, just a bit. “No,” she snorted, Derek getting back to his careful work. “They aren’t red.”

They lapsed into silence again until Derek was almost done with her last finger and Erica hummed. “You smell a lot better now. Maybe I should remove all this and have you do it again.” she teased.

“Don’t.” he grouched, giving her fingers back for inspection.

“Not bad,” she told him, and held her hands out to him. “Now, blow.”

He blew.

* * *

They didn’t get another call that night, or while they were sleeping. The first thing Derek did when he woke up was check his eyes in the mirror, making sure they hadn’t turned red while asleep. He didn’t think he’d even felt so relieved to see them blue before.

And throughout the day, as they muddled around each other, he found himself sneaking to the bathroom often, just to make sure. He knew that if the Alpha power changed to him, he’d feel it. He remembered how Laura had screamed when their mother had gone into her; how her back had bowed, the clicks of her bones rearranging, making her Alpha big.

Maybe Kate had had another wolf with her, Derek thought, looking at his reflection. Maybe she’d had that wolf kill Peter, knowing that Derek would be waiting at home, thinking Peter was on his way forever. His heart nearly seized, and Isaac pulled him out of the bathroom to watch cartoons. 

“They’re _fine_.” Erica repeated, pressing his ear to her chest, as if the steadiness of her heart could make what was true for her true for him too,

“They’re not.” he breathed. “They’re not.” and he ignored the look her knew Erica and Isaac shared over his head.

He slept on the couch that night, and wouldn’t have eaten if the Betas hadn’t forced him to.

* * *

He woke up in someone’s lap, a hand petting through his hair, behind his ear. The TV was on, and they kept petting, scratching, holding him gently. 

Eyes closed, he caught their wrist and pressed his nose against it. They smelled like blood and warm bread and honeybutter. They were good and sweet and they hummed low in their throat as his tongue darted out to taste the skin over their pulse. Liking it, he sucked.

“Have they called?” Derek murmured.

“Who?” Boyd asked.

Derek’s eyes shot open and he let the young man’s hand go. He sat up and was face to face with him, wide eyed, humiliated. Boyd extended his hand and Derek’s eyes caught the glint of saliva on his inner wrist with embarrassment. He pulled back and Boyd put his hand down.

“What time is it?” he croaked out.

“A bit after noon.” Boyd told him. He paused he show. It looked like True Blood, the same gap-toothed blonde in some man’s arms.”Erica and Isaac are making lunch.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, brow furrowing, meaning the question in a broad sense - on his couch, in his apartment, in his life.

“Erica told me you weren’t doing well,” Boyd explained, voice easy. “She said you’d like it if I came over. Was she wrong?” 

“I - “ Derek choked. “I have to go.” Which he did, actions a bit robotic as he left the TV room, completely ignoring the Betas as he marched into the bathroom.

He checked his eyes and brushed his teeth and took the coldest shower of his life. When he got out and dressed, there was a bowl of soup waiting for him. The Betas and Boyd were in the living room, watching TV, pretending to ignore him. Derek felt grateful anyway and ate alone, slowly.

Erica popped her head in as he was soaking his bowl. “I gotta go out for a few minutes.” she said. “Gotta pick something up. I won’t be long.” 

“I don’t want you to go out.” Derek told her, feeling very stiff, panic creeping up his spine at the thought of losing another Pack member. She softened and came to stand in front of him. He let her take his face in her red-nailed hands.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” Derek shook his head, and her thumb stroked over his cheekbone. “ _No_.” she said. “I’ll be fine. Just go sit with Boyd and Isaac. I’ll take my cell phone. If you want, I’ll stay on the line with Isaac for the entire trip. Okay? So nothing will happen.”

Derk wanted to shake his head again, but just said, “Okay,” and watched her go tell Isaac the plan and then walk out the door, phone already pressed to her ear.

When Derek wandered back to the boys, they were pressed to the far side of the couch, as if saving the rest of the space for Derek. It felt stupid. It felt good. He sat next to Boyd, leaving room between them, and half-watched the show.

They got through the rest of the episode and Isaac went on a snack run. Derek sat very still, awkward, hoping Boyd would just ignore him.

“Can I ask what’s going on?” 

Derek looked at him. “What did Erica tell you?”

“Just that you weren’t doing well.” Boyd repeated. “She said it was up to you to tell me. Is it about your Alpha? And Stiles?”

“What.” Derek froze. “What are you talking about?” he managed out weakly.

And Boyd gazed at him firmly, not frustrated by any means but certainly not up to be lied to. “Look,” he started. ‘I know about Peter and Stiles. I mean, I know they’re your Pack. And I’m pretty sure they’re why Isaac and Erica are living with you.” 

“You know.” Derek repeated, numb, trapped. He wanted to run out of the room and hide. He stared at Boyd for another moment, mouth open, throat working as he tried to make sense of it; to discern who else knew at this point. Did everyone know? Had he hidden it that poorly? “How long have you known?”

Boyd shrugged. “There have been rumors around town since the whole werewolf thing went public.” and when Derek opened his mouth, the young man tacked on, “No one really believes them. Just... Meeting Erica and Isaac was kind of a giveaway.”

“Why are you here, then?” Derek shook his head in disbelief. “Peter and Stiles aren’t the type of people you want to get involved with.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Boyd said, smiling at him slightly. He turned a little on his side to face Derek more, relaxing into the cushion of the couch. “I never paid a lot of attention to them. But I like you guys.” And he said it like that was reason enough.

“You don’t... You don’t _know_ me.” Derek harshed.

And Boyd smiled more, scooted in closer. “I want to.”

Before he could stop himself, Derek breathed out a quiet, “Why?”

“Because you’ve always been nice to me, but you never seem to let anyone be nice back. And I’m not sure there’s any reason for that. And, even if there was... I don’t know, Derek. I just like you. I just do.”

“But - “ Derek started.

“Hey.” Boyd said, his hand catching Derek’s. “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on. I just want to be here for you guys while its happening.”

Derek looked at their linked hands. When he gazed back up at Boyd, he was a little shocked at how close the young man had gotten. His own mouth fell open in response. Boyd’s scent was that same honey smell, but it was deeper now, richer, like the whiskey Peter used to drink.

“Oh.” he breathed. He searched Boyd’s face and his eyes got caught on the wet, inner pink of his lip. He wet his own. “Are you sure?”

Boyd’s mouth split and spread in a grin. “Yeah.”

“Can I... “ Derek tried, head tilting, breath hitching as Boyd leaned in more.

“Here,” he murmured, a hand raising to cup Derek’s cheek, “Let me.”

The kiss was chaste, light. It was only the faintest brush, but it sent electricity down Derek’s back. His hand reached up, fingers gripping into Boyd’s strong shoulder and Boyd’s hand snaked around, clutching the back of the man’s neck to make him whine.

And Boyd ate that noise out of his mouth, which dropped open for the intrusion, letting Boyd in like he had been sorely missed for ages. Derek shifted up to move closer, wanting nothing more now than to be held and kissed by this strong, sweet smeling young man, and be told that he was _liked_. Boyd pulled back.

“Won’t Isaac be coming back soon?” he panted.

“He’s still in the kitchen.” Derek hummed, and leaned in to cover Boyd’s body with his own, stealing another kiss. Derek was over Boyd now, knees spread apart over his legs, caging the boy on his back as he growled in his throat, kiss after kiss, fingers creeping under the young man’s shirt. A hand raked over Derek’s shoulder and then down his back and then over his ass, cupping and squeezing over the material over his sweat pants. 

Just as Derek was nipping down Boyd’s neck, the door opened and slammed closed, Erica singing out, “ _Boys, I’m home!_ ”

Derek pulled away very quickly and Boyd lie there a second longer, catching his breath. Derek listened to some muffled chatter in the kitchen as he wiped his mouth and fixed his clothes.

“ _Where are they?_ ”

“ _Making out on the couch. I thought I should give them some space._ ”

“Okay, I can hear you.” Derek huffed, voice raised.

“What?” Boyd asked, sitting up. “What are they saying?”

Erica and Isaac walked in. Isaac looked curious. Erica looked smug, holding something behind her back.

“Did you two have _fun?_ ” she asked. 

Derek glowered at her. “Where did you go?”

“I visited Dave.” she said, more to Boyd, who sighed and shook his head.

“Who’s Dave?” Derek asked, looking between the two of them.

“Well, now, apparently, he’s my weed guy.” and she pulled the bag from behind her back.

Derek nearly popped a vein. “ _What_.”

Erica clarified. “He sold me weed. For werewolves. It’s safe for humans, but it works for us too.” and she looked absolutely pleased with herself.

“What the fuck do you think we’re gonna do with weed?” Derek stood. His voice was maybe more wolf than man, and he thought his teeth might be out.

“Relax.” she said, “Which is both a suggestion and an answer. Dave gave me everything we need. It’ll be fun - and safe.” she assured him.

“You don’t - “ 

“I think we should do it.” Isaac piped in.

“We’re not _voting_ on this.”

“What do you think, Boyd?” Isaac asked, ignoring Derek completely. 

Boyd shrugged. “I think it’s up to Derek. But I wouldn’t say no.”

“That’s three yesses, Derek.” Erica told him. “You’re outnumbered.”

“I am not going to get high with a group of teenagers.” he enunciated carefully. “I am an _adult_.” Erica snorted at that. “Have any of you even smoked before?”

They all exchanged looks, and it was determined they had not.

“Have you?” Boyd countered.

“Yes, I have.”

“Do you not like it?” Isaac asked.

“No - I mean, it’s fine.”

“I think it’d be really irresponsible for you to let us smoke pot alone when none of us have done it before.” 

“I’m not _letting_ you do anything. I am firmly putting my foot down. No one is getting high tonight and there’s nothing you could say that would change my mind.”

* * *

“Okay, no, no, hold it like - Yeah. Now - Okay, keep it in. And...” Isaac exhaled, coughing, and Derek laughed, taking the joint from him and toking again before passing to Erica.

“So, you did this a lot, huh?” she asked.

He exhaled. “Just in high school, when other kids wanted to.” He added, avidly watching smoke pour out of Erica’s red mouth, “And then in college some. And a couple times after.”

“So, a lot, huh?” she repeated, and then snort-giggled, passing to Boyd who was grinning at her amusement.

“Yeah,” Derek said, and then laughed too. “Laura liked it.”

“Oh, man. I wish I could meet her!” Erica said. Boyd passed to Isaac, who coughed less this time.”I wanna meet a whole bunch of lady wolves. There aren’t any other girls in the Pack and it fucking _sucks_.”

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, taking the blunt from Isaac. “She was pretty great.” He hit it. Exhaling he said, “She used to call me Buns.” 

“'Cause of your butt?” Isaac said.

“No,” Derek snorted, passing it along to Erica. “'Cause of my teeth.” and when they all exchanged confused looks, he bared them to the group and explained, “She said my front two teeth were like bunny teeth. I sort of hated it, that she called me that, but I dunno. It sort of felt special too.”

“That’s a really great memory.” Isaac said, very sincerely.

“Thanks, Isaac.” Derek returned.

“So, Derek,” Erica hummed, her hand coming up to pet and prod at her boyfriend’s ears. Boyd exhaled and hummed, resting against her, eyes closing. “Truth or dare?”

“What?” Derek snorted. “No way. I might be willing to get high with some teenagers, but there’s no way I’m playing truth or dare.”

* * *

“And, yeah,” Derek finished. “That’s the most embarrassing thing that’s ever hapened to me.” The rest of them were still laughing. 

“I can believe you have the courage to go out in public.” Erica labored to get out over her uncontrolled giggles.

“It’s not that bad,” Isaac lied, wheezing as well.

Derek felt embarrassed, his face flushed, but he also felt pretty good for having made everyone else so happy. So, he said, “Isaac, truth or dare?”

Isaac set his eyes on Derek with no small amount of confidence. “Dare.”

“Okay, I dare you...” and he tried to remember the worst dares of his youth. “To go put on Erica’s makeup. You can do it in the bedroom and come out when you’re done.”

“What? I don’t know how to put on makeup!”

“That’s just too bad, Isaac. The daremaster has spoken.” Erica shrugged and shooed him away. 

“Do we have to wait til he’s back to keep playing?” Boyd asked.

“Uhm... I dunno. I haven’t played before.” Erica said.

“I haven’t either.” Boyd agreed.

“I have,” Derek said. “We have to wait.” And in the meantime, he showed them how to roll a second joint.

By the time they had lit up and started passing, Isaac was hesitating at the doorway.

“Come out and let us see, you giant baby chicken!” Erica demanded.

“I look like a clown. It’s awful.” 

“Just come out. I’m sure you look fine.” Boyd told him. 

“I look really stupid. You guys are all gonna laugh at me.” and Isaac sound really upset.

“No, we won’t! Erica promised, and then corrected herself. “We might a bit, but no one’s gonna make fun of you!”

The door cracked open. “I didn’t use any of your foundation because I didn’t get it.”

“That’s fine.” Erica said, and the door opened a bit more. “That shit’s expensive as balls.” 

Derek was probably in the best position to see him first, and he felt himself grinning wildly. The kid didn’t look half-bad, if a little overdone. His blush was bright pink and all over his cheeks, reminding Derek of a slutty doll Halloween costume. His eyeshadow was too blue and the eyeliner was a bit heavy, uneven. He’d probably done the best on his lips, lining them with one of Erica’s pencils and then filling in with dark red. There was some on his teeth, but Derek sort of thought it was cute.

Erica laughed, clapping her hands.

“So?” Isaac asked, looking at them expectantly. Boyd beamed and offered him the joint.

“You look great.” he said, and Isaac finally smiled, and then toked, getting a bit of his lipstick on the blunt as he did. Derek tried to fit his own lips over the mark when Isaac passed to him.

“I’m impressed,” Erica admitted, openly staring. “It’s a bit much, and that’s the wrong shade of eyeshadow for you, but there’s definitely potential there.” 

“What does that mean?” Isaac laughed, seeming a little cautious.

“It means you and I will be doing more make overs. You got a little...” and she rubbed at her own teeth. Isaac mirrored her and then smiled for her approval. “Now, it’s Boyd’s turn.” 

“Okay, Boyd.” Isaac said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Boyd nodded.

“Prank call someone!” Isaac said immediately, like he’d been waiting for this. “I dare you to prank call someone!”

“Just anyone?” Boyd asked as Erica passed to him.

“Sure!”

“But what do I say?”

Isaac sighed dramatically. “I don’t know! Whatever you want. It could be the refrigerator one - I don’t care.”

Boyd was grinning and he shrugged. “Alright.” and he hit it, passed, and then took out his cell phone. He exhaled once he started dialing numbers. “What if I don’t get anybody?” he asked as the phone rang.

“You can try again,” Isaac said, benevolently, like he was doing Boyd a favor.

“Okay, I - Oh. Hello, sir.” he said, and the wolves erupted into snickers around him. He shushed them, waving a hand for them to be quiet, barely keeping it together himself. “I’m calling you to ask - Oh, no, sir. This isn’t Andy...” Boyd listened a bit before saying, “No, this isn’t the sprinkler repair man.” And, unable to help themselves, they dissolved into laughter once more. 

“I’m calling to... _No, sir_. I’m just calling to ask if you have Prince Albert in a can?... _In a can_ ,” he repeated, louder this time. “Oh, no?” and Boyd looked so completely thrown that the wolves, who had been teetering off, lost it again. “Well, good.” Boyd struggled. “Because that would probably be inhumane... Have a nice night and - Yes, I’m sure the sprinkler repair people will call soon... No... No, I really have to go now and... Yes. Goodnight, sir.” and Boyd hung up.

Isaac said, “I think that one only works at gas stations.” 

“Oh my God,” Erica cried. “Oh my God, you called the _worst possible house_.”

And Boyd looked sort of proud of that, which made Derek laugh even harder. Boyd bumped shoulders with his girlfriend. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course.”

Boyd considered it for a second and then asked, “You’ve seen _Weird Science_ , right?”

“Yeah...” she said carefully.

“You know those bra hats the guys wear in that scene?”

“Oh my God, _no_.” Erica said, sounding equal parts delighted and disgusted.

“I dare you to wear a bra hat like in _Weird Science_ for the rest of the game.”

“Oh my God, you cruel nerd.” she gasped, beaming. “You devilish, conniving, tricky - Can it be the bra I’m wearing or should I get a different one?”

“The one you’re wearing is fine.” Boyd said, sharing smile with Derek.

Erica’s hand reached around her back as she unhooked and started to wiggle out of her bra. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I can’t believe I’m so attracted to you for coming up with this dare. What is wrong with me?” She balanced the cups on her head and hooked the strap under her chin. “Happy?”

“So happy.” Boyd said.

“I am also happy.” Isaac beamed, digging through his pockets. “I’m taking a picture.”

“You take a picture and I’ll fucking end you.” she snapped. Isaac laughed hysterically but quit searching. Voice smooth and sweet again, she turned to Derek. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” he said.

“No way, bossman.” she said. “You did truth last time.”

“I can do truth twice.” Derek barked back. “Besides, all of you just did dares.”

“So?” she asked.

“Fine.” he hissed. “I’ll do dare.”

“Great!” she chimed. “Anybody have a dare they want Derek to do?” She waited maybe a half second before continuing, “Well, I do.

“I think the color of lipstick Isaac is wearing would look really good on you. I dare you to kiss Isaac - _really_ kiss Isaac - so you two can share. But,” she tacked on, “He did a really good job and I don’t want that to be waste, so after, you can clean up his mouth - only his - and then reapply for him.”

Derek frowned. “Are you sure Isaac’s okay with this?”

“I’m fine with it.” Isaac said. Derek met his gaze. “Really fine. So fine. One hundred percent fine.”

“I don’t know...”

“You chicken?” Erica asked, smile wicked, eyes narrowing in challenge. Derek really should have seen this coming.

“How long do we have to kiss?” Derek asked.

Erica looked at Boyd. “How long sounds reasonable to you?”

Boyd considered it carefully. “Ten seconds.”

“Okay.” Erica nodded. “Twenty seconds.”

“What?” Derek balked. “Fifteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Erica sniped, “Are you the daremaster here?”

“No, fifteen sounds good, Erica.” Isaac said, and he wet his lips. 

“Alright, then. Fifteen. I’ll go get some wipes and lipstick. Hold tight.”

“Are you sure this is okay?” Isaac asked.

Derek looked over at Boyd and then back at Isaac. “Yeah. It’s okay for me.” 

“Good.” Isaac beamed in relief, and it just made Derek feel warm inside, reaffirming that this was alright. “It’s okay for me too.”

Erica sprinted back out and sat again, pulling out her phone to keep time. “Gentlemen, get in position.”she said, and Derek scooted over to Isaac, who curled his own legs up to allow him even closer. “Commencing make out in Five. Four. Three. Two. One!”

While Derek figured he was supposed to initiate it all, Isaac was the one who lunged forward, mouth clashing with Derek’s, arms thrown around his shoulders. It was sloppy, lacked abandon, and Isaac made soft humming sounds in his throat when Derek finally brushed against the boy’s tongue with his own. 

Isaac kissed all over his mouth, which seemed to be the point. It was as if he was desperately trying to fill his very limited time with all the kisses he could ever want. Derek’s arms finally circled around the boy as well, clutching him close, more and more wanting his warmth and taste and Packscent all over him.

“Time!” Erica sang, and Derek and Isaac parted with one, final chaste peck.

Keeping Isaac on his lap, Derek reached back for the makeup remover wipes and started to clean the boy up, one hand gripping his chin to keep him still. He was unable to remove the pink stain of red lipstick completely, but he did his best, and Isaac sat docilely in his lap, pupils dilated, breath heavy. 

It was only as he was starting to line Isaac’s lips again and then fill them in with color that he noticed how quiet everyone was being. Erica and Boyd were watching silently, seemingly enraptured, cuddled together side by side. He smoothed out a minor imperfection with his pinkie. 

When finished, he gave Isaac a smile so the boy would return it, which he did. Then he leaned into the man’s ear and said, very seriously, “I am so thirsty right now.”

Derek laughed and Isaac got off his lap so the man could stand and get a round of waters.

“So, Isaac, truth or dare?” Erica was asking as Derek walked back in.

“Let’s do truth.”

“Who was your first kiss?” Boyd asked.

Derek froze, all of a sudden worried what the answer might be, but Isaac just laughed and hid his face for a second. 

“Sarah Lerring in sixth grade.” he said. “There was this stupid school dance and I was told that if I waited behind the bleachers, I could get a kiss from Sarah because she thought I was cute. But, the thing is, we had two Sarahs in our class - and I thought they meant Sarah Beckett who I had this massive crush on. But then Sarah Lerring was there and I guess it didn’t make a lot of sense to turn down a kiss.”

“Was Sarah Lerring ugly or something?” Erica asked.

“No. Both of the Sarah’s were pretty cute. It’s just Sarah Lerring was the horse girl, and Sarah Beckett liked swimming and wolves and she always wore these really soft sweaters - and I think part of why I wanted to kiss her so bad was so I could touch one of them.” He laughed at himself and added, “I guess I was a pretty weird kid.”

“So how was it?” Boyd asked.

“So-so. It was pretty quick - but word got out and it totally ruined my chances with Sarah Beckett.”

Erica tsked. “You coulda had it all.”

“Oh, I know.” Isaac agreed. “Boyd, you’re up. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay, I got one.” Isaac grinned. “What’s the weirdest thing your in to?” 

“Like what?” Boyd asked. “Like a sex thing?”

“Yeah.” Isaac said, nodding a little overzealously.

“Uhh...” Boyd said, his heart beating the tiniest bit faster, which got a laugh from all the wolves. “I dunno. What do you think is weird?”

“What would be the weirdest thing to admit in present company?” Derek restated.

Boyd’s heart was racing. Derek had never seen him so shy. “Uhm, I guess, you know... _knotting_.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Erica asked, looking beyond delighted to be awarded with this new information.

Boyd huffed and said a louder, “Knotting. I think its... cool.”

“ _Cool_.” Isaac repeated and burst into a fit of giggles. “Knotting’s so _cool_ , man.”

Boyd nearly ducked his head and Derek wanted to bark at Isaac to stop. Instead, he told the young man, “Not many humans know about knotting.”

“So, it’s real?” Boyd gaped at them, eyes wide. He collected himself. “I mean, do all wolves do it? How does it work?”

Derek opened his mouth to explain but Isaac beat him to it. “You only get a bitchknotter when you're mated to someone, and it only happens sometimes.”

“ _Don’t call it a bitchknotter_.” Derek scolded him, appalled, aghast. “That’s a terrible term. Where did you hear that?” 

“Peter and Stiles.” Isaac pouted, looking thoroughly chastised. 

“I can assure you neither Peter nor Stiles would _ever_ call it that.”

“It’s okay, Boyd.” Erica said over them. “I think knotting’s cool too. Honestly, I think it’s kind of sweet.” and Boyd looked grateful. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, a hand coming up to steady her bra hat. She then said, “Okay, someone has to dare me to do something before you two start actually fighting.”

“Uhh...” Isaac said.

“Is it always hard to think of dares?” Boyd asked.

Derek shrugged. “Sing a song.”

“What?” Erica said. “No. Lame. Give me a different one.”

“Okay, now I doubly dare you to sing a song.”

She groaned. “ _Fine_.” and thought. “Shit, I can’t remember any songs right now. Uhm... Okay - I don’t remember the first part, but you guys can deal. She cleared her throat and sang, a little off key, “ _Let us greet with the song of hope each day_ ,” and Isaac groaned. “Shush, you! _For the moment be cloudy or fair / And let us trust in our savior always / Who keepeth everyone in his care /_

“ _Keep on the sunny side / Always on the sunny side/ Keep on the sunny side of_ \- “

“This song is _awful_.” Isaac told Derek, who was grinning regardless.

“You only hate it so much 'cause Peter hates it.” she told him, tone bratty.

“And you only like it 'cause Stiles does!” he countered, voice rising.

“No, I like it 'cause it’s fucking hilarious!”

“Kids,” Derek interrupted, though he still thought it was more funny than anything else. “Play nice.”

“But he - “ Erica started, and then cut herself off. Isaac stuck his tongue out. Erica returned the gesture. 

“Do you wanna finish the song?” Boyd asked, chuckling at the display.

“Nah, you guys get the idea. Whose turn is it?”

“Derek.” Boyd said.

“Oh, I have one for Derek.” Isaac crowed.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna pick!” he pointed out.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“ _Thank_ you.” he said. “So... What do you think about Stiles? Like really think? I want _all_ of the mushy details.”

And Derek felt himself laughing, but didn’t know why. “Stiles.” he repeated, and scrubbed a hand over his face, thinking of half-slitted brown eyes peeking over a freckled shoulder the first time Stiles had rode him backwards, Peter in the next room, Stiles choking out _I love - I love -_ over and over again.

“Stiles is...” he started again, eyes downcast in his memory. “You know, sometimes I forget he didn’t cheat on me. That he and I weren’t even - That he didn’t even _want_ \- “ Derek cut himself off again. No one else said anything. “But sometimes, I get mad at him - like it was his fault he left me,” and he tacked on a rushed, “And we weren’t even together in the first place.” He laughed again, and it sounded hollow this time, warbling off to completely silence. “But sometimes it feels more like Stiles’s fault than Peter’s.

“I remember how he looked,” he said, face almost dreamy, “How his hands shook when he told me what happened. His eyes looked so big; skin stretched so tight - everyone had been stressed and the way he wore it made him look even younger. His hands had seemed so strong before, but at that moment they just shook and shook and I thought my heart - 

“And I wish he’d just leave me _alone_. Because I can’t get over it.” His throat felt thick, and he swallowed a few times and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m never going to get over this - but at least I could _pretend_ if he’d stop being so - so - “ and he was quiet again.

“I dunno.” he finally shrugged. “I guess I don’t want that either. I guess I’ll just never be happy.” and he laughed once more. “Do you guys want me to roll another?”

“Uhm...” Erica stalled.

“I think we’re good for now.” Boyd said, watching him very closely.

“Okay,” Derek said, “Isaac, truth or dare?”

“Uhh - I - “ and Isaac blinked at him hard, trying to figure him out. “You just... Dare. I choose dare.”

“Great. I dare you to go order us a pizza. I’m _starving_. One of the meat ones and breadsticks.” and then he added, “And also those chicken things.”

“You... You want me to go order a pizza?” Isaac checked.

“Yeah. Aren’t you guys hungry?”

“Super hungry.” Erica admitted. “But - “

“Pizza sounds great.” Boyd cut in.

So, Isaac stood to riffle around the kitchen for the number of their pizza delivery place. 

“Well, I feel a lot better.” Derek said, stretching. 

Erica and Boyd watched him carefully. “That’s good.” Boyd said, and then they all lapsed in to silence again when Isaac came back and started to dial his phone.

After ordering “the meatiest pizza they had, some of those bread things - breadsticks! - the chicken things - yeah, eighteen pieces, not - okay two eighteen pieces - and one of those chocolate dessert cakes,” which Derek hadn’t asked for but actually sounded like a pretty good idea, Isaac put down his phone and looked at the group expectantly. “Are we still playing?” he asked, seeming doubtful.

“Of course.” Erica said, but her heart seemed less sure.

“So, we’re on Boyd now?” Derek checked.

“Sure. Truth or dare, Boyd?” Isaac asked.

“Dare, I guess.”

And they all thought for a second.

“Okay,” Erica started.’ Okay. I dare you to give Derek a lap dance.” 

“Uhh, what?” Derek asked.

“I don’t really know how to do that.” Boyd admitted.

“Sure you do!” Erica exclaimed, as if trying to sound motivational. “Just shake your ass in his face and take your clothes off. It’s super easy.”

“I don’t think that’s how a lap dance works.” Isaac added helpfully.

“Yeah, it’s really not.” Derek said.

“Ugh, you guys! Don’t psych him out!” she scolded. She turned to Boyd, taking his face in her hands. “You got this, Vernon. Do it for me, baby. Do it for the Pack.”

“I’m not sure - “ he started.

“What song do you wanna do this to?” she asked.

“I don’t even know any stripper songs.” Boyd said emphatically. He looked at the others for help.

“Okay,” Isaac sighed, “I can look up something on google.”

“I dunno, Erica.” Derek was saying. “If he’s not comfortable - “

“No, I can do it.” Boyd said. “Are you okay, though?”

“I guess. Can I touch you?”

Erica made a doubtful sound. “Sorry, boss. Basic lap dance rules. He can touch you, but you can’t touch him.”

“The top song is something called _Pony_.” Isaac told them.

“Okay, put that on.” Erica nodded. “Derek, you should, like, sit in a chair or something." Derek stood and offered Boyd a hand up too.

“Sorry about this, Derek.” Boyd hushed.

“Don’t worry.” Derek said, grabbing on the chairs from under the table and sitting down. “You can stop whenever you want.” 

The song started to play off Isaac’s shitty phone speakers, stopped for a second, buffering, and then picked up again.

Boyd might have been underestimating himself when he said he didn’t know what to do. It was a little clumsy, but mostly charming, his hips swaying, hands teasing down Derek’s chest, through his hair. Boyd was actually starting to get into it, stripping off his shirt to Erica’s shriek of pleasure, when someone knocked on the door.

Isaac paused the music and said, “That’s a really fast pizza.”

“Hold on just a second.” Derek called and searched for his wallet, digging out some cash to hand to the delivery guy. Boyd was standing a little awkwardly and Derek, before over-thinking it, gave him a little peck on the lips, a tiny bit of red lipstick smearing on his lips. Smiling fully, he said, “You’re doing great.”

“Derek, you scandalous flirt!” Erica cried while Boyd smiled back at him. Derek had to laugh as he crossed to the door and swung it open, grin in place, money in hand.

“Hey, Derek.” he said. And there he stood, in Derek’s doorway, looking taller and broader than Derek had ever remembered. His hair was longer too, but Derek had seen that in pictures. But he was smiling and his eyes were still the same and he _smelled_ liked -

Staring, Derek felt the smile falling from his face. His hand went lax, the money falling to the ground. He could hear the Betas scurrying behind him to come to the door, and his words got stuck in his throat. 

“Derek?” he asked again, brow furrowing. He looked tired and Derek wanted to pull him close, soothe away all his aches and discomforts. Derek thought his heart might beat out of his chest, and he tried to croak out a response. He could only manage one word, throat closing, everything collapsing, chest starting to cave.

“ _Stiles_.”

“Derek,” Peter’s smooth voice curled in as he sidled up next to his mate, their bags in hand. He looked smug as always. “You look like a whore and smell like reefer madness. What have you been doing with these _innocent_ children?”

Derek thought his vision might be swimming, his pulse muddling through his ears, his body feeling sickly hot all over. He tried to keep himself upright.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to tell him!” Stiles said, beaming sunny and bright, making Derek’s head hurt. He almost brought a hand up to shield his eyes. Stiles reached his own hand forward and wiggled his fingers. There was a tiny pink, plastic ring, slipped snug past the first knuckled of his ring finger.

“Peter and I got married!” Stiles sang.

Derek thought he might faint. He, bleary, vision now a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes, nearly vomited all over their shoes. The newlyweds stepped into his apartment and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you guys! I really, really hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was different than the first part - but I hope that doesn't mean it was bad.
> 
> And, who knows, in two years, maybe I'll post the next part. Ha.
> 
> Take lots of care of yourselves. I hope you're all doing very well.
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
